yo te extraño naruhina
by Konfoto no Karumen
Summary: la cuarta guerra ninja termino, muchos han muerto, todo termino, pero que le ocurre a nuestro héroe? que pasa cuando hinata sea nombreda lider del clan? que personajes jugaran con el destino de los protagonistaas? soy nueva con esto por favor entren! T.T
1. Chapter 1

**QUE PASA SI NO RESPONDO…?**

Bueno! He aquí mi primer fic; léanlo, disfrútenlo y luego me dicen que tal ;P Un titulo raro pero luego sabrán porque?

Antes que nada: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto; si lo fuese Naruto no sería un atentado contra la moda y Gai-sensei no sería un %&$… perdón… cof cof… raro! Hynata seria la exterminadora de su clan, no el bombón de Itachi.

Este es el panorama después de la batalla contra Madara y los pocos Akatsukis que estaban con el (ni pocos que se digan, Zetsu si que podía ser un gran problema cuando se multiplicaba). Todo había terminado, Naruto le había derrotado con ayuda de Bee, Gaara, Shicamaru y Choji. Fue una dura batalla, solo duro unas cuantas horas, tal vez no más de 3; pero fue agotador para todos; y como último recurso (pues chakra no les quedaba mucho) y con la desesperación a flor de piel pudieron realizar su última estrategia: desarrollada como únicamente podía ser por el Nara, con las fuerzas combinadas de Bee y Choji, la sutileza que describe la Katsekage, la determinación y valentía de aquel chico rubio empeñado en llevar la paz mundo Shinobi.

Había una confusión total en ese momento, los sentimientos se podían palpar, había dolor a pesar de tener una guerra ganada; mucho dolor, y no por las heridas presentes en todos lo gurreros; la paz tuvo un precio y uno muy grande: LA MUERTE.

En esta guerra muchos murieron como héroes; héroes que dejan como legado a futuras generaciones un mundo nuevo y una generación preparada y lista para dirigir a como se debe a cada nación.

Hiashi falleció tras recibir un ataque dirigido a su hija, quien en ese momento estaba con la guardia baja, pues estaba ayudando a su primo quien tenía una herida profunda en su abdomen.

Lo último que le dijo fue "te amo hija, cuídate y cuida de la familia; estaré siempre orgullosos de ti". Una hermosa sonrisa nunca antes vista fue la recompensa que dio a su aturdida hija antes de cerrar los ojos. La máscara de hielo Hyuuga fue rota.

En otro lugar el líder de la familia Akimichi el gran Choza Akimichi (y no lo digo por sus proporciones, era un gran hombre) aplasta bajo una mole de rocas y lodo evito la muerte de sus amigos y de la hija de uno de ellos; pues fueron atacados inadvertidamente tras del cual solo tubo pensado salvarles a ellos aunque eso le costara la vida.

Y por último: algo que nadie esperaría; la muerte del raikage y de godaima hokage. Una enorme batalla habían librado contra Kabuto y aquel Zetsu negro para liberar al casi fallecida anko; y hacer reconsiderar de lo que hacía a un chico de tez blanca, de cabello azabache en punta; con una línea sucesoria casi extinta; y como efecto su objetivo había sido logrado, aunque fueron acecinados despiadadamente por Kabuto; pero este no contaba con que chokuto le atravesaría a traición.

Las consecuencias que esta guerra dejaría en la aldea serian las siguientes:

Un cambio total en el clan Hyuuga pues Hynata tonaría las riendas de este.

Un cambio radical en el joven Akimichi, pues se volvería mas seguro de si al estar a cargo de su plan y las relaciones que este tenía con el Yamanaka y el Nara.

El puesto de raikage seria dedo a "B" el compañero fiel de "A". Y un puesto vacio en la torre del hokage cual sería por….. la persona quien el nuevo consejo eligiese. Danzo sería el siguiente, pero al ser descubierta su traición a la aldea sus planes se fueron al caño.

Y la paz para el mundo Shinobi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tras un grito de victoria por parte de la armada de las cinco grandes naciones en el campo se oyó uno muy angustiado – NARUTO!- se podía escuchar claramente lo vos de uno/as chico/as cerca de él. El joven Nara pudo evitar el daño q hubiese recibido el Uzumaki al caer de un barranco tras de sí. Una chica peli rosa se acerco para revisar el estado.

-maldita sea- dijo frustrada – tenemos que trasladarlo ahora mismo! Llamen a Tsunade y Shizune! Es urgente!

-Sakura! Exclamó Shizune inmediatamente al llegar- que paso a Naruto? ¿se encuentra bien?

- no, ayúdame- trato de tranquilizarse- a perdido todo su chacra está al borde de la muerte- un enorme silencio se hiso presente.

Al acto Shizune se arrodillo para transmitir chacra curativo al igual que Sakura.

-donde esta lady Tsunade?- pregunto Sakura- no le han llamado o no le encuentran? Búsquenla urgentemente!-

-señoritas- dijo un joven chunnin- hokage-sama…- trataba de explicarse.

-habla ya!- dijo histérica Sakura

Ella ha fallecido… fue asesinada junto al raikage… por Kabuto, quien extrañamente fue encontrado hecho pedazos a poca distancia de ellos.

Las chicas sintieron el corazón estrujado, hecho pedazos, las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos sin que pudiesen ser detenidas por nada.

Porque?... ella era… muy fuerte- la chica trataba de hablar- pero ella… era la… hokage… era como… mi madre…- no pudo seguir pues una cachetada de ino la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Sakura fíjate en lo que haces…frentona- dijo la rubia con "cariño" – no q quieras perder a Naruto,…no te angusties- y le dio una sonrisa dulce y sincera- yo también le quería mecho, pero… nada podemos hacer por los muertos. Lo que nos queda es ayudar a los que siguen luchando… con la muerte por sus vidas.

La joven médico siguió el labor tratando de estabilizar a su amigo, cuando…

-puedo ayudar – dijo un joven

-Sasuke!- susurro Ino, Sakura se puso depile pálida por la sorpresa. ¿qué estaba haciendo el ahí? ¿Cuándo se acerco a ellos?

-Sasuke estoy feliz de q volvieras- dijo Ino con una sonrisa muy rara (una estilo sai, como que se pega)- si nos puedes ayudar hazlo por favor, …pero tú eres medico?

- no lo soy, pero se cómo mantener viva a una persona en agonía- cierto, como no saberlo si sus pasatiempos era matar y torturar- lo he aprendido de Orochimaru, al menos algo bueno aprendí con el desgraciado- termino con sarcasmo.

Luego de hacer un larga combinación de sellos de mano dijo- elemento de las penumbras: jutsu de energías fantasmas.- con el dedo índice de su mana derecha toco el esternón de Naruto, al producir una extraña luz roja que al entrar en el chico se torno morada.

Luego de unos momentos Sasuke se sentó en una roca como si nada hubiese pasado. Sakura intrigado por lo que pasaba trato de llamar sua atención.

-Sasuke!-

Hmp!- fue lo que pronuncio (como si eso fuese una palabra)

_arrrg!- rugió en su mente – que le as hecho a Naruto? Cuanto tiempo estera asi?- trataba de mantenerse serena. Lo que le esteba costando pues la muerte de Tsunade, el estado de Naruto y la repentina aparición de Uchiha le molían los nervios.

-es una técnica que... mantendrá funcionando sus órganos más importantes… pero no se cuanto tiempo estará inconsciente.

Como que no sabes?- grito Sakura (nunca le había gritado a Sasuke, si que estaba mal)

-hey frentona, deja de grita tanto tu vos perturba- dijo Ino

- no te metas Ino cerda!- contraataco la pelo de chicle… disculpen Sakura.

-dejen de pelear par de molestias!- dijo tajante Sasuke

-responde ¿Por qué no sabes cuándo despertara?

-hmp… pues no soy médico, ya lo había dicho ¿no?

-o-o-o-o- en otro lugar

-Neji-niisan! Despierta, no puedes quedarte dormido, no te duermas por favor!- decía un joven de cabello azulado tratando de llevar a su primo a la tienda de emergencias más cercano.

- no Hinata-sama , déjeme morir aquí por favor!- dijo con un tono d vos que mostraba el nivel de dolor del chico.

-no Neji-niisan!- respondió firme- no dejare que nadie muera frente a mi o por mi causa y menos si le quiero mucho!- decía mientras recostaba a su primo a un árbol, para practicarle nuevamente los primeros auxilios y tratar de detener la hemorragia.

- no se preocupe Hynata-sama, ese es mi deber y un placer para mí- y le dedico una sonrisa.

-como dices? No puedes decir eso!- la chica esteba preocupada pues su primo empezaba a perder la razón.

-es el deber de la rama protegerla… ARRG!- se estremeció por el dolor- y un placer… pues somos de la familia y usted es como una hermanita para mí- y una dulce sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro, bella como ninguna otra, aunque su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y tierra mesclados.

-Neji-niisan ya se siente mejor- pregunto al rato, el asintió en respuesta- bien! Entonces sigamos, he localizado un escuadrón tras salir del bosque. Aguante son como 100 metro, no se duerma estamos cerca!-

-no se preocupe estaré bien luego de descansar… gracias Hinata!

Llegando al final del bosque coloco nuevamente a neji contra el un árbol mientas llamaba a un ninja-medico para que le revisase y atendiera. Al asegurarse del estado de su primo era estable se acerco al grupo para ofrecer sus servicios cuando…

-Sakura, Ino… me alegra que estén bien!- exclamo- Sasuke?- interrogo al acercarse lentamente y luego- na… Naru… Naruto…!- la garganta se le serró y el corazón se le detuvo por la impresión.

-Hinata!- se sorprendieron las dos- el estera bien- mintió Sakura- solo se ha desmallado por el cansancio, mejor así no molesta y le puedo curar más rápido- continuo mintiendo mientras concentraba chacra en sus heridas.

-Sakura!- exclamo nuevamente la Hyuuga, la aludida volteo para ver los ojos perlas con el byackugan activado- no mientas Sakura, odio que me mientan y subestimen mis habilidades, puedo ver lo que pasa perfectamente- dijo con un tono que nunca se le había escuchado, la voz de un Hyuuga furioso- puedo ver cerrados sus puntos de chacra, en los conductos de sus extremidades no fluye nada… que es esa corriente que mantiene los órganos vitales? Es extraña… solo es para mantenerle con vida?- tanta era la fuerza de sus sentimientos que no tartamudeaba. Se arrodillo y tomo la cabeza del rubio para colocarlo en sus piernas. Lo que veo… no..no me- me-gusta- volvía a tartamudear de la impresión- su … algo –no- no está bien… es su cerebro.- todos pusieron un semblante angustiado al escuchar lo último.

-Sakura déjame a mi- dijo Shizune- lo que veo es… Kami!- se conmociono- a sufrido un derrame cerebral… la sangre fluye entre los dos hemisferios… la arteria que lleva la sangre está intacta…pero…los bazos de ese lugar se han reventado… esto es serio, si no lo trasladamos podría no despertar nunca- trago fuerte.

Hynata palideció al oír la gravedad del estado de Naruto. Una pequeña lagrima corrió rebeldemente de sus ojos perla, bajo por su mejilla, llego al fin de su barbilla y finalmente murió en el pómulo de el inconsciente rubio, ahora en sus piernas.

Naruto- susurro- por favor… despierta! Quiero decirte que… quiero responder tu pregunta! Despierta para que hablemos! Para decirte… lo que siento!- decía mientras acariciaba las líneas en forma de bigotes, en las mejillas del Uzumaki; sus ojos reflejaban deseo por ver esos ojos azules abrirse y reflejar nuevamente en ellos el intenso azul del cielo.

FLASHBACK

-Hinata!- gritaba un chico, cansado pues llevaba rato buscando a su amiga por toda la aldea.

-Naruto-kun buenos días! Que te trae por aquí? Necesitas algo? – pregunto regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

Buen, …como te lo digo?- empezó a divagar para luego_ AAAAhh! NO SE COMO DECIRLO!

Primero respire!- exclamo sorprendida- luego ordena tus pensamientos, y di lo que quieres decir- sonrió nuevamente- _como quisiera q me buscaras para pedirme salir contigo!-_ y por sus pensamientos se ruborizo.

Gracias Hinata! Respiro profundo- quería que habláramos sobre algo importante para los dos… pero no aquí- tomo su mano firmemente y técnicamente le arrastro al campo de entonamiento del equipo 7.

Na… Naru… Naruto- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, el nunca le había tomado de la mano y manos para llevarla a un lugar donde estar solos los dos- que… que querías decirme? Interrogo al llegar.

Pues… recuerdas la batalla con paint?- ella asintió y seguido se ruborizo pues como lo olvidaría, quien podría hacerlo?- pues yo no recuerdo mucho- el ritmo de su corazón se normalizo, pero sentía un leve dolor, el no le habría tomado importancia a sus sentimientos?- se que me dijiste algo muy importante, luchaste contra Paint para liberarme, cuando le te lastimo creí que habías perdido la vida y enfurecí, perdí el control y por eso no recuerdo tus palabras- exhalo fuerte y prosiguió- quisiera saber que fue lo que me dijiste entonces? No puedo dormir desde entonces, no sé porque pero quiero que me respondas eso.

El corazón de ella se disparo al escuchar la pregunta- _declararme nuevamente a Naruto? Kami ayúdame! Como le digo que lo amo!-_ sentía el mundo y todo en ella girar, se sintió débil, cuando casi e desmallar el se abrazo a ella para que no cállese.

-Hinata estas bien? No estás enferma verdad? Te ves roja, tienes fiebre?- preguntaba inocentemente el rubio, pues solo él no sabía que ella estaba enamorada de el- _será que no ha comido, y le hice correr mucho? Si alguien se da cuenta los Hyuuga me matan!- pensaba ella._

_- _Naruto- susurro para luego terminar de desmallarse. Con cuidado Naruto trato de cargarla en brazos y recostarla a un árbol cuando por los nervios que tenia (cosa que ni el sabia porque estaba nervioso) resbalo y casi cae sobre ella, pero no, como buen ninja pudo abrazarse a ella y girar de tal forma que ella callera sobre él. No sabía qué hacer. La sensación del cuerpo delicado de ella sobre él le parecía cálida, agradable. Pero tuvo que erguirse y recostarla al árbol. Entonces hiso un clon el cual envió por fruta, mientras el observaba maravillado el rostro apacible de ella con un tenue sonrojo, poro con una expresión tranquila y relajada.

-estas mejor Hinata?- pregunto el ojos cielo cuando la Hyuuga despertaba –toma te traje esto- le extendió una manzana- seguro no has comido y per eso te desmallaste!- le sonrió de tal forma que se dibujaba un "discúlpame" en su expresión.

-gracias Naruto-kun- expreso para luego degustar de la fruta.

-NARUTO!- gritaba una chica vestida de rosa. –te he estado buscando- dijo tras darle una reverencia en forma de saludo a la ojos perla- espero no interrumpir nada importante!- dijo de forma picara guiñando un ojo a la chica.

-NO!- dijeron los dos al unisonó –so…solo charlábamos!- dijo el mientras un rubor se notaba en ambos.

Ustedes son muy raros!- enmarco una ceja- bueno eso no importa… necesito que me acompañes, Tsunade sama te llama.- concluyo para retornar su camino al instante.

El se inclino, para acercar su rostro al d la ojos perla, para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla de esta.

Al instante esta cambio de color, a tal como el de la manzana que acababa de comer. El se retiro para seguir a Sakura. Pero algo le detuvo.

Naru… Naruto?- Susurro ella extrañada- porque… ese beso?

Al instante se ruborizo mas que ella, pues su acto no tenia escusa, no tenia ni idea de lo que le impulso a hacerlo; con una sonrisa nerviosa contesto – te responde cuando me respondas!- trato de cubrir su torpeza.

THE END FLASHBACK

_Espero que les agrade… cierto tiene un trama algo trágico, pero en el otro capítulo… mejor esperen que lo suba y verán._

_Gracias por leer, si les gusto… _T.T_ por fis dejen rewius._

_Les prometo actualizar cuando pueda._

_Cootaku se despide para la próxima! ;D_


	2. yo te extraño cap2

EL CALOR DEL SOL

_Bueno, bueno aquí traigo un segundo capítulo, gracias por leer, me encantaron sus comentarios; y otra vez: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto; si lo fuese Naruto no sería un atentado contra la moda, si no el adonis de la aldea, Gai-sensei no sería un %&$… perdón… cof cof… raro! Hynata seria la exterminadora de su clan, no el bombón de Itachi, Sasuke no sería un misógino, Ten Ten dejaría de ser imitación de Pucca. _

_disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me perdí con el manejo de fanfic (soy un poco torpe) soy primereisa_

_-blablal- _pensamiento -**blabla**- ser legendario de enormes proporciones

- blabla- conversación ( blabla) estupideces mías

-Hinata- se escucho una voz masculina- deja de llorar, se fuerte; el lo es, siempre lo ha sido; no te preocupes despertara, solo necesita un poco de tiempo- dijo Neji con una dulce sonrisa (pero kami que le pasa a los Hyuuga? Kami que les distes a esta gente?)

-despertara ese baka es terco testarudo… y un montón de cosas más- dijo serio Sasuke.

- no te preocupes, ahora lo tenemos que llevar al hospital, Sai lo llevara más rápido!

- Ino porque yo?, que pasa, no puede solo? Que lo haga si tiene pene!- sonreía Sai falsamente.

Ya deja de decir estupideces baka, ESO no tiene nada que ver; simple y sencillamente no puede- Sakura cambio de expresión a una aterradora (como si eso se pudiera, no hay cosa más horrible que ella)- LO LLEVAS O TE DESTROSO LOS HUESOS! SEGURO INO NO PODRA CURARTE, DE ESO ME ENCARGARE!- una gota resbalò por la nuca de todas los presentes.

-solo va el cierto, o te tengo que llevar Sakura baka y a la pechugona también?

-no les digas así Sai… eres muy problemático… te molerán lo huesos las dos juntas, no le provoques… si quisieran matarte ya hubieses dejado la tierra de los vivos hace mucho

- ya déjense de estupideces; llevemos a Naruto a un hospital ya.- hablo firme Hinata

-si señorita!- contesto aterrado Sai con una gota en la nuca y mas pálido de lo q es (imposible)

-representación de grandes bestias!- dibujo en su pergamino dos aves que tomaron vida al instante. –Sakura baka ven con migo , Ino y Hinata llevaran al gilipollas-

Luego de una golpiza propinada a Sai por parte de Sakura subieron a las aves y en la infinidad del cielo desaparecieron.

DIAS DESPUES -o-o-o-o-o-o-

-buenos días Hinata!... has dormido bien?- pregunto la Haruno al entrar, estaban en una habitación del hospital de Konoha.

Ya se podía contar una semana de que regresaron del campo de batalla. Todos se estaban recuperando de sus heridas, los funerales de godaime hokage y de Hiashi se habían efectuado dos días antes.

Buenos días… Sakura- susurro con la vista gacha- todavía no …despierta- una lagrima escapo de sus bellos ojos perla.

Un silencio abrumador se presento en el lugar, Sakura revisaba el estado del chico, Hinata solo observaba; poro ambas esperaban lo mismo, que el chico despertara y sonriera ampliamente.

-parece estar mejor -sonrió la chica medico- su nivel de chacra se estabiliza favorablemente, se recupera rápido… pero el daño encefálico… sigue igual- su voz se torno un poco triste- pero se recuperara, se que lo hará.

-gracias… por dejarme estar cerca de el… por dejarme cuidándole en las noches.

-Hinata no hay de que! Es más yo te lo agradezco, el no tiene a nadie que cuide de el cómo tu lo haces… yo quisiera pasar con el todo el tiempo, pero el trabajo de medico no me lo permite.

-yo lo hago con gusto…

-lo sé… cambiando de tema Hinata.. Deberías ir a tu casa, descansar, recuerda que hoy te nombran líder del clan

-no quiero ser líder del clan solo quiero estar con Naruto… sin el nada vale la pena.

-Hinata ve!.. Seguro que él no quiere que renuncies por lo que tanto te as esforzado, se sentiría mal si se da cuente de que tu amor por el te hiso renunciar a tu vida… no te desanimes! Solo es por unas horas, yo cuidare de él y te llamare si despierta!

La Hyuuga de ojos perla solo pudo asentir y antes de retirarse deposito un beso en la frente del rubio.

Cuando la chica salió, la otra suspiro y se acerc al lado del rubio- despierta- tomo su mano- no nos hagas sufrir más… te extraño.. y ella te necesita como a nada en el mundo; le dije que no lo hiciera, pero estoy segura de que ella dejaría todo por ti… despierta se feliz con ella con la persona que amas y que te ama.

**FLASHBACK **

-termine el plan, solo hay esta oportunidad- anuncio el Nara un poco cansado pero satisfecho- seguro que lo lograremos.

-entonces andando- grito eufórico el rubio.

-espera Naruto… necesitamos un poco de tiempo, espera unos minutos- dijo Bee deteniéndolo por el hombro- para dar un buen show hay que prepararse.

-no hagas escándalo- un pelirrojo de enmarcadas ojeras hablo- tenemos que pensar en el elemento sorpresa… no tenemos que llamar la atención, ser sigilosos

-bueno este es el plan- exhalo antes de empezar- las posiciones serán estas: Naruto te posicionaras a las 9 en punto, Gaara sama a las 10 en punto, yo a las 8 en punto; u ustedes para causar el mayor daño se situaran a las 6 y 12 en punto.

Todos entendieron sus posiciones. Nara continúo explicando.

Yo entrare en batalla, dando el primer golpe como distracción; mientras lo haga le dominare con el posición de sombre y comenzaré a estrangulare con la segunda fase del jutsu.

Segundo, inmediatamente después de comenzar la estrangulación, Choji, Bee ustedes atacaran al mismo tiempo; traten de molerle los huesos, atinquen con todo su arsenal.

Gaara al final con su ataúd y entierro de arena acabara con el, para terminar sellándole.

-y yo qué papel tengo? De observador? No es justo

-déjame terminar… tu eres la clave de esto Naruto… no nos queda casi chacra… tu nos lo proporcionaras.

- pero que dices Shicamaru? Estás loco, como hago yo eso? No puedo! Además es peligroso!

-tú puedes hacerlo… solo conecta a nosotros las colas del kyuubi, así lo harás… pues si es peligroso para nosotros… pero tú sabes purificar el chacra y así no nos dañara. .. Pero puede que para ti lo sea… purificar tanto chacra podría dañarte severamente… por eso te pregunto: estas dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Naruto no lo hagas, debe de haber otra forma- Sakura esteba preocupada.- no te quiero perder a ti también… no quiero perder a otro compañero, otro amigo… eres como mi hermano.

- no Sakura! Tengo que hacerlo, quiero un nuevo mundo… que la aldea este a salvo… que ella este a salvo

-si ese es tu deseo, no puedo oponerme…. Espera dijiste… ella.

-qué? Heheh…. Yo no he dicho nada… ni una palabra- decía el rubio haciéndose el tonto.

-Naruto! Quien es ella?- pregunto Sakura con intriga.

- pues ella es la única persona que nunca me ha tratado como tonto… ella es fuerte, y delicada… es valiente y tímida… es una diosa recatada- Naruto elevo sus pensamientos a tal grado que sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el firmamento oscuro- es una delicada rosa con fuetes espinas, siempre tímida un poco rara… pero eso me gusta, sus sonrojos…

Naruto si hubiese podido, hubiese roto las leyes de gravedad, pero una suave risita burlona lo trajo a tierra.

-De que ríes Sakura? Decía un tanto berrinchudo.

- te enamoraste de Hinata? Naruto te enamoraste de ella?

- he… yo he he… no sé qué decir- nervioso estaba ante su descubrimiento- yo creo que… no se… este… que tiene de malo Sakura? No te burles! Ella es bonita… muy bonita, tímida y tanto rara… pero así me gusta!

- _lo lograste Hinata.. has cautivado al hiperactivo demonio rubio de konoja! Si supieras… te desmallarías… estoy segura._ Sakura pensaba todo esto mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en ella. Y más seria dijo.

- Naruto… y se lo has dicho?

- yo? …no, no he podido decírselo… he descubierto esto hace poco… ya se lo habría dicho, pero no la he visto.

- entonces… vuelve por mi… Naruto no mueras, se fuerte… vuelve por ella, dile lo que sientes.

- Sakura… hazme un favor… si pasa algo… dile lo que siento… por favor…

-no, Naruto no lo hare… tienes que decírselo tu…

- por favor díselo… solo si muero… prométemelo…

- te lo prometo hermano… pero no será necesario… tu se lo dirás…

Después de esto se dieron un abrazo y luego marcharon al campo de batalla

**END FLASHBACK **

- despierta… Naruto- susurro como esperando su respuesta.

- lo hará Sakura… él le hará- al lugar había llegado un jounin de cabellos platinados y peinado anti gravitatorio- lo prometió no?- continuo avanzando a la chica con una sonrisa ( se deduce la sonrisa ya que del rostro solo se le ve un ojo y de vez en cuando el otro). A la chica la simple pregunta le estremeció como un balde de agua polar.

- Kakashi sensei… - su rostro denoto tristeza y abruma- el no lo… prometió…

-…..-

- el estaba seguro… que moriría…

- no pensé que dejara todos su sueños… si que es un gran chico..

- el pensaba dar la vida por lo que más quiere… la aldea, sus amigos… por ella…

- si lo entiendo… espera… a quien te refieres con ella?

- a la chica que cautivó su corazón… pensé que era un capricho como el que sentía por mi… pero no… el ama a Hinata.

- quien lo diría esa chica logro lo que quería… Naruto tiene una gran suerte

- pero no sé si ella pueda con esto… su padre acaba de morir… hoy la nombran líder de su clan… Naruto en este estado… debe estar echa pedazos por dentro…

- no lo sé… se ve fuerte… y por Naruto solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte

- la aldea está pasando por muchas cosas… que decidirá al consejo? Konoha ha perdido mucho… Hiashi Hyuuga, Choza Akimichi, lady Tsunade, Naruto inconsciente… quien será el hokage ahora?

- no lo sé… solo podría decir: pobre del próximo hokage!

-o-o-o- MANCION HYUUGA

Hinata entraba al complejo principal de la mansión, quería descansar, se sentía destruida, desprotegida.

- Hinata donde estuviste toda la noche? Donde dormiste?- al llegar se topo con su hermana quien quería saber que hacia Hinata fuera de la casa, esta estaba preocupada y un tanto enojada.

- yo… en el hospital… con…- la voz se le cortaba de tanto dolor que tenia encerrado en du pecho.

Al instante, en ese mismo lugar, en el pasillo del jardín, Hinata se abalanzo sobre su hermana y comenzó a llorar gruesas y amargas lagrimas. Los sollozos fueron escuchados por su primo, quien estaba en la habitación concurrente, que salió rápidamente al pasillo.

- Hinata sama, porque llora? Hoy debería estar feliz, la proclamación al liderazgo es en unas horas.

-Neji niisan, Hanabi neesan… yo.. no puedo… no puedo- siguió llorando mientras Neji y su hermana la abrasaban para consolarla.

- se que no tengo idea de lo que siente, la muerte de su padre, Naruto,…pero verla así me rompe el alma… trate de ser fuerte, no se preocupe- le dio un beso en la frente- despertara… se lo aseguro.

- si hermana yo se lo fuerte que eres, mucho más que yo, siempre lo has sido… no mates las esperanzas- guardo silencio mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su hermana

-recuerdas lo que significa tu nombre?- Hinata asintió confundida por la pregunta.- supongo que mama vio en ti algo distinto a los demás de la familia… tu eres diferente… la más fuerte de todos.

- si Hinata- dijo Neji sin el formalismo- tu eres única entre todos... Has tomado lo mejor que se puede la muerte de su padre y… el estado de Naruto… se que duele… pero sigue adelante- la abrazo muy fuerte mientras decía- todos tenemos nuestra confianza en ti... Sé que no nos defraudaras.

Se sentía protegida, sentía el calor de los Hyuuga, un calor que nunca había sentido, pero ese momento era cálido y se aumentaba al ver a los demás del clan acercarse y sonreírle, de manera que afirmaran las palabras de Neji. Más de uno de los niños de la familia se acercaron con una flor u un beso para la joven heredera.

Todo era distinto, nada era comparado con el pasado… pero faltaba el sol radiante que llenaba de felicidad ese lugar soleado

- vamos Hinata! Te ayudare arreglarte para la ceremonia… te veras muy linda- canturreaba Hanabi prácticamente arrastrando a Hinata a su habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- señoritas la ceremonia comienza en 30 minutos- aviso una joven criada.

- gracias… podría traerme un poco de té, de jazmín por favor.

- si señorita, en seguida…. Señorita Hanabi usted desea algo?

- SI!... – exclamo mientras se acercaba a la chica y le decía al oído su pedido. Hinata solo miraba extrañada el reflejo de su hermana en el espejo.

- Hanabi… gracias hermana… por estar con migo; se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor de todas… pero gracias por hacer lo mejor… - la chica de ojos perla articulaba cada una de esas con un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y reproche a ella misma, acción que no paso desapercibida por su astuta hermanita.

- no importa, desde ahora seremos las mejores amigas… tenemos tiempo para saldar el tiempo perdido.- una sonrisa se dibujo suavemente en su rostro

-pero cambiando de tema… Hinata, que pedirás?- su tono se volvió más serio pero con un toque de intriga, Hinata no entendió a cabalidad la pregunta

- si tu sabes! …la primera orden del nuevo líder, recuerdas? …es muy importante, el consejo tiene que cumplirla, pero… esos viejos son astutos y pueden usa tus palabras y distorsionarlas a su favor.

- si lo se Hanabi-chan, ya he pensado en eso… seguro ellos no podrá hacer nada… pero… si pasa algo los tendré a ustedes, verdad?

- si siempre estaremos juntos tu, yo y Neji-san- afirmaba Hanabi con un abrazo y sonrisa a su hermana, pero corto al instante con su pregunta al momento- …pero que pedirás?

-lo veras luego, primero terminemos de arreglar mi peinado ya debe ser hora de la ceremonia.

- Hinata-sama – golpeo suavemente la puerta neji- ya se encuentra lista?

- si ya salimos Neji-san, solo termino de poner un detalle, si deseas pasa ¡- contesto mientras tomaba una cajita del tocador.

-que es eso?- cuestiono extrañada la chica, no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermana traía entre manos (subjetiva y objetivamente). Neji solo sonrió al reconocer el objeto que tenía su prima en manos.

- esto era de mamá- le mostro una peineta de oro con el símbolo del clan incrustado- estaba entre las cosas que papá guardaba de ella- y lo coloco en el cabello azulado de su hermana- me imagino que a ella era igual de bella que a ti-

- que bella se ve Hinata-sama, y cierto su madre era bella como usted… su mirada y su sonrisa eran iguales a las de usted. Hoy se ve hermosa hime-chan. Decía un sonriente Neji.

Hinata solo sonrió tímidamente ante los alago de su hermana y primo, un sonrojo travieso se acentuó en su rostro; ella sabía que era mentira, pues que mujer se veria linda con ropas de hombre.

- se lo que piensas Hinata… te ves mejor que Neji con las ropas del clan (cosa que a él le quedan bastante bien! . ) – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro Hanabi.

- Hanabi… esa sonrisa… solo se la he visto a… a Kiba-kun!- decía una calculadora Hinata a su temerosa hermana; Neji no entendía la escena ni por un pelo.( muy raro esa actitud en tan bello genio).

-o-o-o-o

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar; la chica se veía serena, pero realmente no era así, estaba mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, su preocupación se aumentaba a cada momento que pasaba, en cada tictac del reloj el corazón se le encogía de la angustia. _"Hinata!"_ escucho la voz del rubio llamándole, ella volvió hacia atrás emocionada para ver al rubio, cuando…

Hasta aquí el capitulo.

La trama aparenta haber cambiado, pero no, es un romance, no tragedia como yo quisiera. XD

Quisiera que me den ideas para seguir el fic, me gustaría uno largo (esos son los que me fascina leer, tardar oras leyendo, pasar todo el rin de semana pegada con una buena historia) soy un poco corta de imaginación.

En el próximo capítulo: la nueva chica Hyuuga, cambios y grandes decisiones de la aldea.

El protagonismo por los momentos será de hime-chan hasta que decida si despierto a Naru (pero sin su memoria), o lo dejo en coma (apareciéndose como un fantasma), o si vuelvo loca a hina-chan. No se, no se. Denme su opinión. Disculpen el suspenso!

Nos vemos pronto!

Marque 1 para comentario

Marque 2 para sugerencia

Marque 3 para amenaza de muerte

Marque 4 para felicitaciones

Por favor espere el siguiente capítulo, por los momentos deje su mensaje en la casia de rewius.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, bueno aquí traigo un tercer capítulo, gracias por leer, me encantaron sus comentarios; y otra vez: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto; si lo fuese Naruto no sería un atentado contra la moda, si no el adonis de la aldea, Gai-sensei no sería un %&$… perdón… cof cof… raro! Hynata seria la exterminadora de su clan, no el bombón de Itachi, Sasuke no sería un misógino, Ten Ten dejaría de ser imitación de Pucca, Sakura hubiese sido la primera en morir de la serie, orochimaru no sería un sáfico pedófilo aterrador_

_La ceremonia estaba por comenzar; la chica se veía serena, pero realmente no era así, estaba mal, no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, su preocupación se aumentaba a cada momento que pasaba, en cada tictac del reloj el corazón se le encogía de la angustia. "Hinata!" escucho la voz del rubio llamándole, ella volvió hacia atrás emocionada para ver al rubio, cuando… _

No había nadie… absolutamente nadie. Activo se biackugan para asegurarse y… nada, no había absolutamente nada, todo era parte de su imaginación. Suspiro y agacho la mirada. Luego volvió la mirada a su alrededor.

Neji activo su biackugan al ver a su prima hacerlo, pero no encontró nada raro, la vio y con un gesto que claramente se podía deducir como un "qué pasa?", pero como respuesta solo recibió un movimiento por parte de ella que le daba a entender un "nada, olvídalo"

- cof cof cof- llamo su atención el maestro de ceremonias- continuamos con el juramento del clan que será recitada por Hyuuga Hinata-

- yo Hyuuga Hinata, Shinobi de la aldea de Konohagakure, hija primogénita de Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Hana, anteriores líderes del clan; prometo ser fiel al clan Hyuuga, velar por el bienestar del mismo y así cumplir con el deseo de mi padre: "que el clan Hyuuga se mantendrá imponente, unido cueste lo que cuete". Vigilaré el presente del clan y del futuro de nuestros hijos. Si necesitan algo de mí no duden en decírmelo, desde hoy soy una humilde servidora del clan. Seré la nueva matriarca del clan, daré a respetar las leyes y castigare a quien las infrinja. Honraré mi puesto y a quienes en el me han colocado; y si no cumplo lo que digo, que ustedes mismos me lo demanden.

Y esas fueron las palabas del juramento recitadas con seriedad, firmeza y confianza. Para admiración de todos Hinata era otra (Bueno, la misma) con más confianza. Y con el deseo de no defraudar a nadie.

- entonces para terminar la proclamación- hablo uno de los consejeros del clan- tu primer dictamen, Hyuuga Hinata-

Poniéndose de pie, colocándose de tal forma que todos la vieran, tanto el consejo que se encontraba frente a ella, como el resto del clan a su derecha y espaldas; respira profundo y su semblante cambio a uno tan firme como el que muchos vieron en su antecesor- mi primera promulgación será… reformar el consejo-

-como dices? Niña impertinente! No puedes hacer eso!- replico uno de ellos. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, nadie entendía a la chica, todos estaban más que sorprendidos (qué bueno que estás muerto Hiashi, sino aquí hubieses colgado los zapatos de impresión!)

- si puedo… y ya lo hice, por si se les olvida "soy la nueva líder del clan"  y esta es mi primera orden, ustedes no tienen derecho a negarse y menos el poder… que creen que pediría? Me creen tonta?- todos admirados guardaron silencio- adivinen qué? No lo soy. Sé que este consejo ha sido un estorbo al avance del clan; así que desde ahora queda eliminado y se formara uno más eficiente.-

- no puede señorita!- exclamo otro del consejo.

- por el momento ella tiene razón, si no nos necesitan dejaremos de estorbar... luego venda por ayuda y sabrá que no pude nada sin nosotros- con un fuerte tono de arrogancia se expreso el miembro mayor del clan, Hyuuga Hideki, padre de Hiashi y Hizashi.

Ni Hinata, ni Hanabi, mucho menos Neji tenían una relación con este personaje, para ellos solo era un miembro más del consejo, nuca le quisieron como abuelo y seguramente nunca lo harían.

- entonces sin más que decir pueden dejar sus puestos ahora mismo- dijo Hinata mas como orden que sugerencia- desde ahora el nuevo consejo será quien tome las decisiones, ellos llevaran la responsabilidad del clan…

- sabia que serias una cobarde- interrumpió el anciano- no debes ser líder, ni siquiera quieres hacerte responsable..

- no he terminado aun… el nuevo consejo será formado por dos miembros de la rama principal y uno de la secundaria, pues he decidido que también ellos tengan vos y voto en las actividades del clan y en lo que a él se refiere, es mas mi segunda decisión será llevada a cabo en los próximos días, solo esperen; pero como iba diciendo, los miembros del nuevo consejo serán: Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Neji, y yo. Creo que los tres llevaremos a este barco a un mejor destino; si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, cuanto más lo harán tres?

Nadie dijo nada, el escribano anoto todo sin perder detalle, el pergamino fue sellado, la orden era oficial desde ese momento, nada podía cambiar las cosas.

Luego de haber pasado por todo esto se retiro a su habitación; ya en su refugio respiro profundo y comenzó a temblar, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. De donde saco toda esa fuerza.

"lo has hecho bien, eres increíble" otra vez la vos de Naruto la descoloco, al instante se levanto de su cama y le pareció verlo frente a ella, sonriéndole; extendió su mano frente a ella para palparle, mas otra vez su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas.

-_cálmate Hinata, no te vuelvas loca!-_ se repetía ella una y otra vez- necesito descansar!, luego iré a verle, seguro es eso, necesito verle, nada más!- decía al aire, mientras desarmaba su peinado y veía el adorno de su madre, para luego guardarlo como un tesoro.

Continuo desvistiéndose, primero el fajos café que se ajustaba a su cintura contorneándola perfectamente, la camisa blanca y los pantalones, hasta quedar solo con las vendas que cubrían sus pechos y un ajustado bóxer negro; al verse en el espejo no pudo contener el rojo que la invadió, pues para su edad tenía un cuerpo que produciría envidia a muchas y un desmayo u otras cosas a otros, si esta lo mostrara tan solo un poco, pero por su timidez no lo hacía (que muñeca la que te espera Naruto, ja seguro que entonces si queras leer el icha-icha)

- "Hinata ayúdame"- asustada se volvió, pues era la tercera vez en el día que oía su voz- "por Kami, gomen nasai, Hinata gomen"- y desapareció.

Por su parle ella solo pudo gritar y dejarse caer de sope en la cama. _– que pasa aquí? Me voy a volver loca! Kami ayúdame!_- se decía asustada, por que tenia visiones de Naruto?

- Hinata que a pasado?-entro apurado Neji junto con Hanabi- oh! Gomen, no era mi intención verla así, gomen nasai!- de giro dando le la espalda y un notable rojo que demostraba lo apenado que estaba (¬¬ lo que digas Neji, pero sé que te agrado la vista).

- hermana que paso? ¿Por qué gritaste así?- Hanabi mostraba preocupación, se acerco a ella extendiéndole su bata de dormir.

-gracias por preocuparse…_ no les puedo decir que he visto a Naruto tres veces hoy…_ he… solo… solo fue un… un gato… si un gato, estaba dentro de la habitación y le he pisado la cola, me araño y grite- logro decir una mentira, pero como que ellos no que creyeron, porque donde están los aruños?

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

DIAS DESPUES EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE

- entonces que hacemos ahora?

- pues creo que… tenemos que nombrar a un nuevo hokage.

- pero ¿a quién?...- suspiro- no sé a quién podríamos nombrar hokage… y no podemos contar con ni un sannin, ya ni el maldito de orochimaru está vivo.

- que cosas dices?… esto es "problemático" como dice mi hijo… mejor esperemos a que lleguen los demás…

Esa era la plática que tenían al líder del clan Yamanaka y el líder del Nara, mientras aguardaban la llegada de los tres nuevos integrantes del consejo.

-buenos días… disculpen mi retraso.

-no se preocupe Hinata- sama, no tenemos mucho tiempo esperando ¿verdad Shikaku?

- la verdad que a mí el tiempo no se me da… bueno, si es el de mi mujer si… pero eso no importa ahora… buenos días Hinata- sama –

- buenos días… pero esto de ser líder es muy cansado… y hay problemas que no pueden dejarse sin resolver- dijo con tono agotado.

- si Choji te entiendo… -con tono reflexivo comento- el problema más grande que tengo ahora es mi hijo y su nuevo novio… es tan difícil…

- yo creo que ese no es un problema, viejo…-

- que! Cuando entraste que no me di cuenta?

-yo?... tengo rato de estar aquí… no te distes cuenta?... estas perdiendo habilidad viejo…-

- deja de decirme viejo! Mocoso! Pienso que Morino Ibiki sería mejor líder de raíz que tú! Replico Inoichi con una gota resbalando por su nuca y una vena palpitando en su frente.

-pero si soy tu yerno!... puedo decirte como quiera!... es más, creo que me agradas viejo!- respondió con una sincera sonrisa el joven ANBU, que logro desarmar a Inoichi. Era raro que Sai se mostrara tal cual era.

- ya! Esos problemas familiares déjenlos para después… es más importante que elijamos un nuevo hokage.

-si… Shikaku- sama tiene razón…la aldea necesita a alguien que la dirija… pero no se a quien proponer, no tuve tiempo para pensar… el clan Hyuuga es un completo desastre desde la muerte… de mi padre… de el inicio de la guerra- suspiro profundo- y todo lo tengo que reportar al consejo… pero eso será luego.

-WAU! Hinata, tienes toda la razón! Tienes el semblante decaído, y se te nota preocupada…!- freno sus palabras al instante, no quería causar daño- disculpa! Ya se por quien es- susurro.

- no te preocupes Choji san, tiene razón estoy exhausta!- una pequeña y un tanto falsa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no quería preocuparles más.

- porque no empezamos con lo que venimos a hacer, dejamos de decir estupideces, yo también estoy cansado, los asuntos de la RAIZ seguro no se comparan ni con los del hokage.

Los tres hombres presentes fulminaron con la mirada a un sonriente e indiferente Sai.

- bueno esta es la lista de sugerencias que le he pedido a Shikamaru que me ayudara a realizar… ese vago tiene tiempo para todo… que hijo el que tengo- dijo para si mismo-. Bueno, aquí esta:

"" _Sarutobi Asuma ( si estuviera vivo, ósea, que no)""_

_- que molesto le dije que me ayudara, no que jugara- _pensó al ver como a todos les resbalaba la gota.

"" _Jiraiya gama sannin (si todavía su alma estuviera en la tierra de los vivos)""_

- que fastidio-Y tras esto la gota fue sustituida por una vena que palpitaba de forma agresiva y miradas que demostraban ganas de desaparecer a cierto chico Nara (Shikamaru mejor ni te aparezcas por ningún lado)

""_Maito Gai (si este no fuera un idiota y estuviera empeñado en destruir la vida del pobre e inocente Rock Lee)_

-AAAHHHH! SHIKAMARU, NO TE VUELV A PEDIR NI UN FAVOR EN LA VIDA!- grito exasperado Shikaku

- ya Shikaku déjame que continúe yo… jajaja tu hijo es patético… deberías de aprender de…- reacciono al instante y serró la boca ( iba a ponerse como ejemplo de padre! Que patético! Pero si Ino era la chica mas coqueta de la aldea! Mira que poner al Sai caliente solo ella podía! Jajaja y Sai es de los que no tienen sentimientos! Jajajaja!) Bajo la mirada y continuo- de Hiashi… mira a su hija: educada, linda, inteligente, líder de su clan a tan temprana edad e integrante del consejo de la aldea…-

Una gota cayó de la nuca de Choji al ver el sonrojado tono que tenia Hinata en su rostro y las carcajadas de Shikaku burlándose de su amigo que se veía ridículo en esa situación.

- bueno continuemos…: _"" Nara Shikamaru""_

- _si cómo no! Si fuera el último en la tierra… mejor estamos así!- _ pensaba sarcásticamente

""_( pero como a mi me resulta problemático y aburrido, MEJOR NI LO PIENSEN!)""_

- wau parece que tu hijo si se conoce, es un flojo total!- se reía Inoichi ( venganza, dulce venganza!" ¬¬ )

- sigamos por favor! ¬¬ - dijo Choji.

-está bien… que mas, que mas… que gran lista! Todos dicen no! … esperen aquí parece haber algo… dice:

_Uzumaki Naruto: este chico es el indicado para ser hokage, inspira confianza, es valiente, inteligente, tal vez despistado, pero a pesar de ser gennin sobrepasa a los sannin. Este sin dudarlo tiene mi voto,… (Pero será mejor que nos olvidemos de él, porque inconsciente no es de mucha ayuda)_

La mirada de todos se apago, ¿Qué Shikamaru no era consciente de lo que escribía? Sí que lo era, sabía que tenían que enfrentar la realidad y no depender del rubio. cierto que él era importante en la aldea, había luchado para ganar ese lugar; mas no es justo poner más cargas sobre los hombros que han dado todo por la paz y la aldea donde vive, a pesar del rechazo que vivió de pequeño por la mayoría de personas que concurrían el lugar.

- no… no hay nada más?- interrogo Hinata con la vista gacha, tratando de olvidar la dolorosa situación.

- pues.. Si, dice…

"" _Hatake Kakashi__: ninja con experiencia, __desde muy joven como un prodigio de inmenso talento, considerado por muchos como el mejor de su generación. Había recibido la máxima calificación y había mostrado una aptitud innata para las artes ninja. Kakashi ha demostrado ser un ninja inteligente con un gran instinto y la habilidad de combate, haciendo de él un rival para casi cualquier oponente.( creo que este es el mejor prospecto; mejor dicho el único bueno disponible)""_

- Shikamaru tiene razón… no por ser mi mejor amigo… sino porque he visto a Kakashi- sensei en acción… en realidad es el mejor de su generación.- decía de forma reflexiva Choji.

- entonces los que estén a favor de nombrar a Hatake Kakashi el nuevo hokage de Konoha, levanten la mano.

En ese momento todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros, hasta que Hinata levanto la mano y los demás la siguieron.

-se que ese ha sido el sueño de él toda la vida, pero… no hay que arriesgar a toda la aldea solo… por eso… - cada palabra que salía de su boca bajo de tono, hasta perderse en un leve suspiro – sería algo muy egoísta… él nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo haría… hay que seguir adelante por la aldea. -decía la dulce Hinata, pensando en Naruto.

- entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es informar a el señor feudal y a Hatake.

-viejo no es necesario… ya envié a mis creaciones con la información a sus destinos respectivos.

-como siempre actuando sin consentimiento, ni dirección… no puedo creer que seas mi yerno… - dijo sobando sus sienes en forma circular.

-otra vez! Ya les dije que dejen sus discusiones familiares para después!- reprocho Shikaku

- podría pedirles un favor? Necesito un consejo y que mejor que ustedes… ustedes tienen mayor experiencia en estas cosas.

-pregunte lo que quiera… se que el clan Nara es distinto al Hyuuga, pero de mi parte tratare de ayudarla.- le dijo a la chica- ¿y ustedes?- pregunto a los demás, y estos asintieron.

- pues primero quería informar que- hiso una pausa para respirar- … he modificado y reestructurado el consejo directivo del clan- todos la vieron sorprendidos- no estoy segura de que actué bien, pero… no podría dejar que el antiguo consejo se apoderara del clan e hiciera la vida imposible a todos los de mi familia… ya no podía soportar más!

-creo que has hecho bien Hinata-san y… tampoco permitiría que mi familia sufriera por el capricho de señores retóricos y molestos.

-y ahora que piensas hacer como siguiente jugada Hinata-sama? … tiene que saber que esos señores no descansaran hasta tener tu cabeza.

- si lo sé- respiro profundo- nee-san me lo advirtió… se que son difíciles de vencer, que hubiesen esperado que cometiera un mínimo error para quitarme del puesto… lo que he hecho los ha inmovilizado un poco, mientras mi siguiente jugada de inicio- cerro los ojos para des tensarse un poco y los volvió a abrir, en ellos se veía un poco de confianza, quería cambiar, no solo por ella también por el clan- lo que pienso hacer hará que la vida de mi familia mejore, que los integrantes del clan sean felices.

- cuál es tu gran idea linda pechugona?- interrogo de lo más tranquilo Sai, ignorando la mirada fulminante se Inoichi y el cambio de color repentino de la única chica en la estancia.

- se mas respetuoso Sai… esta señorita no es cualquier chica… es más, puedo asegurar que esta chica es la más poderosa e importante de todas las de la aldea; de no ser así que me parta un rayo aquí mismo.- hablo fuerte y claro Shikaku.

- si tanto te urge un rayo en verano Nara, te quedaras esperando… mas si tanto te urge uno, tal vez mi chidori o el raikiri te puede ayudar- dijo Kakashi al entrar a la sala de reunión (por la ventana, obvio esta! Es la costumbre! XD) y formando los sellos respectivos.

-oh! Kakashi no es necesario que me golpees con esas cosas, solo era una metáfora…- dijo nervioso al ninja copia

- estábamos ablando de los acontecimientos ocurrido ultimadamente en el clan Hyuuga… esta señorita tiene muy buenas ideas e intenciones- hablo Inoichi en tono reflexivo y admirativo.

-en ese caso no interrumpo más… sigan con su reunión.- dijo Kakashi encaminándose a la ventana. (Rayos que no conoce las puertas o les tiene fobia!)

-como? Kakashi- sensei usted no se puede ir, creo que a nadie más en la aldea le compete estar en la reunión- dijo Choji

-por qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver con el consejo!

- Kakashi- sensei… no le a llegado la información que envió Sai a usted?

-según yo… -pensó- No, no hs recibido nada!; por qué Hinata?

Al instante una pequeña ave de tinta se poso en su hombro, realizo los sellos correspondientes y tomo el pergamino que sustituyó al ave. Comenzó al leer con el mas mínimo interés, todo era saludos, halagos, todo lo que fuese para endulzarle el ojo, pero todo cambio al llegar a una parte que decía:

"" _el consejo de Konohagakure a decidido que por circunstancias precarias, tomando en cuenta sus habilidades, desempeño como Shinobi de la aldea y líder de escuadrón AMBU usted Hatake Kakashi será nombrado_ _Rokudaime__ hokage de La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas""_

- esto no es broma cierto? Síganme que es un castigo por llegar tarde a cada reunión que me citan? Solo díganlo; les prometo que no vuelvo a perderme en el camino de la vida- dijo Kakashi con evidente nerviosismo y sudor corriendo por la parte visible de su frente.

- es serio Hatake- dijo cortante Shikaku.

-pues no sé qué decir… me toman por sorpresa.- callo un momento- la verdad me lo imagine, ya una vez me han querido nombrar hokage, mas Tsunade despertó.

-no hay nada que decir Kakashi… solo de que si y esto se acaba.

-no es así de fácil Inoichi… tu sabes lo que es ser líder, dirigir un clan: yo no, ni la más mínima idea! Solo he sido el capitán de algunas misiones, pero estas son temporales; no como mantener relaciones con otros clanes, no puedo mantener una civilización funcionando. No soy tan bueno para eso!, solo soy un arma para la aldea. –suspiro todo el aire de sus pulmones.

- no seas cobarde Kakashi! Que sea algo nuevo o una responsabilidad diferente a la que tenias, no significa que morirás por intentar dar lo mejor que tienes- decía Sai recitando un libro de esos que lee.

- Kakashi- sensei – se oyó la voz suave de Hinata, mientras miraba a sus pies- hágalo por favor… por la aldea- levanto la mirada y vio el rostro de Kakashi- hágalo por… por Naruto, por el respeto que él le tiene como maestro y amigo – su voz se corto un poco- por sus sueños, …el es quien tomaría el puesto, pero…- agacho la mirada y su vista oscureció; todos vieron los puños cerrarse y ponerse blancos, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían en ellos.

Nadie dijo nada, todos guardaron silencio, pues la chica tenía toda la razón de estar en ese estado.

- está bien, lo haré!- suspiro al verse derrotado por una chica.

Quién diría que la señorita Hyuuga tuviese ese poder de convencimiento?

-Pero necesito tiempo, creo que tendré que volver a mis tiempos de estudiante, necesito llenarme de información importante para saber cómo funciona exactamente este recinto- hablo el peli plata para romper hielo.

Hinata levanto nuevamente su rostro y al ver sus ojos se podría apreciar serena y con un brillo de determinación; una esencia distinta se podía ver rodear a la chica, una esencia que solo se veía en el hijo de cuarto hokage.

- Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage, Godaime Hokage… my padre- dijo en un susurro – todos ellos han dado du vida por esta aldea, no es justo que sus muertes no sean honradas; es más, estos pocos años que he vivido he visto morir muchas personas por esta aldea, yo quiero honrar sus memorias.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Hinata; conocían la seriedad de esta, es obvio al se Hyuuga, pero ¿la efusividad de sus últimas palabras? Eso era lo raro.

- no defraudare a nadie, es una promesa… pierdan cuidado la aldea está en buenas manos!_ contesto sereno Kakashi aceptando su nueva responsabilidad (por fin! Hombre eres único y todo pero molesta tu forma de perder tiempo! Inner: no importa lo que digas, así lo amas)

- pero antas tendré que organizar ciertos aspectos se mi vida, tengo que ser ejemplo para los demás… creo que nunca lo he sido, pero por algo se empieza…- dijo con su único ojo curvado dando un suspiro.

-Por fin le pedirás matrimonio a la mujer que te quita el sueño por las noches?- pregunto Inoichi de forma socarrona.

-como...Como sabes eso... cómo?... quien? …Aaah!... ya recuerdo… manejas mentes… tramposo!

Todos estaban consternados: Kakashi Hatake ¿enamorado?; ¿de quién?; pero si todos lo tenían por misógino amante del icha icha.

-quien es Kakashi- sensei? Por fin alguien se digna a preguntar luego de un silencio lleno de intriga. (Bien Choji! XD)

-no tiene sentido que lo oculte- dijo mas para sí, que para los demás- el chismoso de Inoichi se encargaría de regarlo por la aldea antes de que yo abre la boca – bufo- ella es Mitarashi Anko, siempre me a parecido una mujer atractiva, entusiasta, un poco exótica, y con muchas energías… tal vez podamos en la noche de bodas…- pero fue interrumpido al momento.

El único reflejo que tuvieron Inoichi y Shikaku fue darle un golpe a Hatake, de tal forma que termino besando el suelo y no a Anko.

-solo queríamos saber quién era, no que planes tenias pensado copiar de esos tus libros…- dijo entre dientes Yamanaka

-Ya, Ya! Está bien, no diré nada más!... Mejor sigamos con lo que interrumpí, creo que nos hemos salido mucho del tema... puedes continuar Hinata-

Cerró los ojos por un momento y dijo- no me gustaría que el clan… bueno, los de la rama secundaria, se sientan como esclavos,…quiero que seamos unidos, una familia… deseo que estén siempre aquí, pero no por temor. Detesto que los niños crezcan con rencor a otros, la amistad es un regalo que no se les puede negar.

- y tu plan es?- pregunto Kakashi

-pues… pienso en… formar una sola rama… nadie mejor que nadie. Solo por el hecho de ser mayor… el menor no puede ser tratado como ganado.

- tienes buenas intenciones, creo que tu pensamiento es sabio y justo… como lo ejecutaras?- se dejo escuchar Inoichi.

-voy a dejar libre al pájaro!- susurro por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada.

-a que se refiere con eso Hinata- sama?

-destruiré… anulare el sello del pájaro enjaulado! – respondió confiada Hinata

- Hinata, pero ese sello se a puesto por motivos de obediencia- contradijo Kakashi

-con respeto, Kakashi- sensei pero la obediencia no es resultado del miedo, más bien es resultado del respeto y amor… no se arrebata, se otorga.

-sí, tienes razón! …pero si algún día se rebelan y necesitas el sello; que harías? – continuo presionando Kakashi.

- si algún si se rebelasen contra mi mando, será porque no soy buena líder y no merezco el puesto; no me importaría dejar el puesto a alguien más competente. Si eso significa el bienestar del clan… que así sea!

- serás una buena líder…creo que el clan Hyuuga no tendrá mejor líder que tú!- felicito Kakashi.

La joven fue invadida por un tenue rubor, pues muy pocas veces era reconocida de tal manera.

-bueno, ya basta de celebraciones! Sigamos con otro tema; cual sigue viejo?-

- Uchiha Sasuke – respondió a la pregunta de Sai.

- ese chico es un problema- dijo de forma seca Nara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Disculpen la tardanza, se que un mes es mucho. Ahora entiendo a los escritores de mis fics favoritos.

Espero que el capi les guste. Sinceramente creo que el fic tiene como protagonista a la dulce Hinata-chan. Pero no os preocupéis, el rubio tendrá su lugar como protagonista. La coda es que al principio será Hina la que luche! (me encanta Hinata, es mi personaje favorito en la serie)

Saludos y gracias por comentar a: dark dragon hades, alucard19983, derama17, aniyasha, peste21, Hinata-sama198

Hasta los próximos capítulos amigos

Comenten, comenten! Necesito de su inspiración. Cada review es igual a un momento de inspiración.

Reviews?

l

l

V


	4. Chapter 4

_Disculpen la larga espera, mas aquí les traigo el 4to cap de esta locura mia. _

_Disfrútenla, y comenten_

_Gracias a los que han comentado hasta hoy! gracias_

_-__blablá-_pensamiento -**blablá**- ser legendario de enormes proporciones

- blablá- conversación (blablá) estupideces mías

_**·º·o0o·º··º·o0o·º··º·o0o·º·**_

_-bueno, ya basta de celebraciones! Sigamos con otro tema; cual sigue viejo?-_

_- Uchiha Sasuke – respondió a la pregunta de Sai._

_- ese chico es un problema- dijo de forma seca Nara._

_:_

:

-pero no hay problema que no se pueda resolver- respondió tranquilamente Kakashi a lo seca afirmación de Shikaku

-y para resolverlo que piensa hacer Hatake?- cuestionó el rubio.

- pues no se!... darte una oportunidad…tal vez?-dijo relajado

-no seas baka Hatake, ese tipo intento matar a tus párvulos, sin mencionar que a ti también. Además mato a su hermano y a su mentor según tengo entendido.

-Kami!- exclamo Hinata, estaba petrificada, sabía que había tratado de matar a sus amigos y maestro, pero no tenía ni pensado que este sea tan fuerte como para matar a Itachi y a Orochimaru.

-si Hinata como lo oyes, Sasuke nos ha tratado de eliminar muchas veces. Pero no puedo creer como ha matado a Itachi y Orochimaru, yo mismo pelee con ellos en el mismo bando, me resultaban ejemplares e invencibles, y ni ser diga como enemigos, eran de temer…

- Uchiha es un sicópata- interrumpió Inoichi- … no todos los Uchiha son una maldición- corrijo- uno solo ejecuto a su clan completo; el único sobreviviente lo mato en forma de venganza, contando de que estos eran hermanos…_

- ...y no hay que olvidar que la guerra que acaba de terminar que casi acaba con la humanidad, fue iniciada por uno de ellos, con aires de dios, queriendo ser el rey del mundo…- dijo exaltado el Nara- se podría agregar más?

- si quieres pudo contarles cómo se inició el clan y como Madara logro que el Kyuubi…- contesto tranquilo Kakashi

-GRACIAS!- gritaron los dos al tiempo-

- se eso y mucho, mucho más que ustedes sobre el clan, por eso me doy la libertad de decir lo que digo- formulo Hatake

Hinata, Sai y Choji no entraron en la discusión, los dos primeros, porque se les hacía difícil asimilar toda esa dolorosa y real información, por mucho que ya lo supieran siempre se le hacía intragable todo eso; mientras Sai si entendía todo el royo, por ser miembro de la RAIZ y ser el mejor del escuadrón, Danzo le confiaba mucha información, que posiblemente ni el hokage estaba enterado, mas no decía nada por pura diversión (aunque puedo asegurar que no tiene idea de cuál es el significado de esa palabra, pero puede ser que Ino se la muestre :D)

-pero no creen que una oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores es algo necesario?-

-Choji-susurro- no es de cualquiera de quien hablamos… es de un Uchiha!- grito Inoichi.

-están… están cometiendo un error-

-nada de error Hinata, solo queremos proteger a muestras familias y aldea, donde vivimos y a quienes amamos.

-saben, que se están poniendo un poco fastidiosos? Par de obstinados, pre juiciosos- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa paralizante tras la máscara.

Los mayores del consejo sintieron el aire el aire salir de sus pulmones, escalofríos recorrer por sus espalda, la cara pálida con toques azules, era la prueba legitima de que ellos estaban siendo torturados de las formas más dolorosas e inquietante que podría usar una leyenda en los escuadrones AMBU.

-espantapájaros, deja al viejo y al aburrido, de todas formas Sasugay volverá a la aldea-

-no se vale! Nadie deja divertirme… siempre sabotean mis planes-

-es más ellos mismos dejaran las puertas abiertas para Sasugay-

-cómo es eso?- dijo Choji al puro estilo Naruto.

-si mal no recuerdo, tu padre, Choza-san les dio a ellos una oportunidad al salvarle la vida- dijo Hinata de forma distraída.

En el mismo momento los dos hombres pasaron de un semblante de terror a uno de vergüenza y melancolía.

-Tienen razón le daré la oportunidad a Uchiha –

-se los dije- se jacto Sai

-pero eso no evita que sintamos desconfianza- dijo Inoichi

-y retrocedemos lo que avanzamos- suspiro decepcionado Kakashi- lo pondremos a prueba y en vigilancia durante un tiempo.

-quienes estarán vigilándolo? Me imagino que un escuadrón AMBU, cierto?- pregunto Inoichi

-no necesariamente, solo con uno bastara-

-no crees que es muy arriesgado Kakashi?- dijo Nara

-no, en lo absoluto-

-pero él tiene una pandilla a sus órdenes- dijo histérico el rubio-

- no, ya no más, esos chicos decidieron seguir sus caminos lejos del pasado, así según lo que me dijo ella buscaría a su familia y ellos realizarían un viaje en busca de aventuras, pero estoy seguro que se quedaran juntos para ayudarla, así que el equipo se "disolvió".

-pero aun así el tipo es peligroso- refunfuñó el Yamanaka

- ya viejo deja de ser tan mosqueado- bostezó Sai

-y túqué sabes de eso? Si tú no distingues tus sentimientos!

-no los míos, pero si en los demás, todo lo dicen los libros-

-ya no se salgan del tema- dijo Shikaku ya cansado de tanto parloteo.

-y por qué no cree que Sasuke-san puede intentar destruir la aldea- pregunto Choji

-porque, si lo que desea es volver a la aldea, no lo ara, así de sencillo-contesto Hinata

-correcto Hinata- felicito Kakashi

-está bien! Ya dejemos esto. Desde ahora en adelante Uchiha Sasuke se mantendrá escoltada las 24 horas, hasta pasar la ley del hielo-

-ven que no es difícil confiar! Dejen esto en las manos del hokage y todo ira mejor, ya que vengo de una misión puedo pasarle el recado- dijo poniendo sus manos tras la nuca

-etto… Kakashi-sensei… usted es el hokage ahora- susurro Hinata

-rayos! Se me había olvidado!- dijo deprimido-_ Kakashi no escupas hacia arriba que te cae en la cara!- _pensó con una gota en la frente

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias del de peinado anti gravitatorio, de uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala de reuniones.

_·º·o0o·º··º·o0o·º··º·o0o·º·_

Oscuridad, dolor, frialdad, un ambiente hostil y lúgubre. Quien diría que eso es lo que alberga dentro de si una persona que inspira fuerza, amistad y cariño; una persona que no importa lo que pase siempre, pero siempre tiene una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Quien podríadescifrar el mensaje oculto que emitían constantemente esos brillantes ojos azules? Mensajes llenos de dolor, de la necesidad de ser protegido, amado, abrasado, de deseo por unas simples palabras de aliento, de un amigo, de compañía. Quien podría decirle como convivir con el segundo inquilino de su cuerpo? Quien podría liberarlo de esa prisión que lo tiene cautivo en su propia mente, con su alma y espíritu encadenados y amordazados en cuerpo inerte?

-**mocoso eres un inútil, como es que no pudiste comunicarte con nadie cercano a ti**

-es que no es muy fácil. Todos estaban ocupados.

-**la rosita y Hatake me imagino que con el fin de la guerra deben tener mucho trabajo, atendiendo heridos y refugiados de otras aldeas del país del fuego. Pero deben haber más personas que te puedan ayudar?**_**-**_dijo en todo demandante el zorro- _**Y de paso a mí**__- _pensó frustrado

- creo que Sai, pero él es cazador especial y es muy difícil de encontrar, hasta que el así lo desea. Y Hinata-chan, a ella la encontré, pero las tres veces que trate de hablarle me fueron saboteadas. –trato de excusarse- además

-**no entiendes mocoso que mi chackra es lo único que nos mantiene atados a este mundo-**

- tu no entiendes maldita bola de pelos- grito molesto- que es lo que quieres? Que en mismo instante en el que ella iba a ser nombrada líder de su clan la secuestrara? Que arruinara por todo lo que ha luchado toda su vida? No podía ser tan egoísta o sí?- termino de decir exasperado

-**si puedes! Entiende estúpido mocoso, si no despiertas moriremos, LOS DOS!. Se egoísta una sola vez en tu vida. Deja de tratar de complacer a los demás y piensa en ti**!- grito el malhumorado ser

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que las palabras del zorro eran ciertas, él nunca fue egoísta; al contrario, procuraba el bienestar de sus compañeros y amigos. Su vida era el ejemplo de todo, quería ver a Sasuke en la aldea y que pudiera volver a sonreír (aunque estas siempre han sido confundidas con una mínima mueca); que su amiga Sukura dejara de sufrir por la ausencia y frialdad del Uchiha; hasta había llegado a aceptar que esta solo tenía ojos para el azabache. Había aceptado y aprendido a sobrellevar el odio de la aldea en sus espaldas, y aunque este se había disminuido luego de salvar al mundo de Madara, hay quiénes no le aceptan y nunca lo harán.

Pero su situación con Hinata era distinta, ella le hacía sentir unas inmensas ganas de protegerla, de verla reír, de verla dormir en sus brazos, de ver esos tiernos sonrojos que la hacen ver más bella de lo que pensó que podía llegar a ser una persona.

-**nunca pensé que habría una personificación en la tierra de la consideración-** dio un suspiro cansado el gigante-** y me dirás que no lo intentaste de nueva cuenta-**

-si lo intente- susurro

-**y?-**

-ella… yo… pues… veras… lo que paso fue…- la cara del chico estaba tan roja que si su cuerpo do fuese energía hubiese tenido una severa hemorragia

**-qué?... y ya deja de tartamudear, pareciera que tienes un ataque al corazón, se claro que me molestas!- **refunfuño fastidiado

-ESTABA SEMIDESNUDA!- grito a todo pulmón con un carmín intenso cubrir por totalidad su cuerpo

-**quédijiste?-**dijo alzando una ceja- **que ella… cof… jajaja…cof… la chica estaba…jajaja. Con razón tu cara de idiota… no… espera... Tu siempre has tenido esa cara... jajaja… no puedo creer lo estúpidos que son los humanos…jajaja y dime… esta buena… jajaja**- es Kyuubi sí que disfrutaba du las calamidades que rodeaban a Naruto

-hey! ya deja de reírte a costas mías que no soy payaso!- grito molesto

El Kyuubi reía y reía sin poder parar. Para cuando logro controlarse tenia lágrimas en los ojos y un fuerte dolor en el estómago por las contracciones sufridas.

-**chico cada día me caes mejor- decía mostrando sus afilados colmillos- nunca he reído así**- dijo relajado pero con ganas de irritar al chico.

-me alegro por ti- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

- **pero no te enoje!, amargado mocoso, debilucho, patético, enamorado**- se burló el animal

-yo no estoy enamorado- grito aún más sonrojado

-**a no?... pues no te creo**- dijo viéndole de forma desafiante, cosa que el chico imito- _**a mí no me engañas! Esto será divertido!-**_ pensó mientras que en su mirada brillaba con una intensa maldad, lo que provocó que el chico tragara fuerte.

Al instante el zorro estiro una de sus enormes colas, la hiso pasar por los barrotes de la prisión que parecía cubrir algo. Al apoyar su cola frente al asustado chico descubrió una copia de la propia Hinata, pero con un tenue destello rojo por el chackra del monstruo

Naruto estaba embelesado por la belleza que irradiaba esa imagen, era tan real, tan linda, tan parecida a la chica de hermosos ojos luna. Se a cerco a ella con la intención de acariciar su rostro paro comprobar que no era un espejismo… pero entonces el zorro se atacó en riza e hizo desaparecer la ilusión.

-**te lo dije estás enamorado enano, no lo niegues, porque no me engañas**- se jactaba el zorro

-etto... Yo… pieza lo que quieras- le grito a todo pulmón- además no tiene nada de malo estarlo- susurro

- **ya es suficiente la nos hemos reído demasiado, espero que esto no vuelva a suceder** – guardo silencio unos segundos- si es que estamos vivos, claro está.

-tú te has reído, pero de mí!-grito- además yo no moriré hasta no ser hokage-sonrió-_ y decirle a Hinata-chan lo que siento por ella-_

- lo que digas- respiro profundo- pero solo tenemos hasta dos lunas nuevas más, si no lo logramos morirás y por ende yo, y eso no lo permitiré-

-perfecto! Como no estás dispuesto a morir trataremos de hablar de nuevo con alguien – sonrió al zorro como si fueran los mejore amigos sobre la fase de la tierra-_de preferencia Hina-chan-_ pensó emocionado

-maldito mocoso, espero que no lo arruines esta vez… porque de lo contrario me asegurare de que lo que te resta de vida conozcas el verdadero sufrimiento, no a eso patético a lo que le has llamado tu vida- amenazo irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

El chico palideció y comenzó a temblar como gelatina en una cuchara. El gran ser colosal suspiro resignada. No tenía caso enojarse, solo les quedaba poco tiempo de vida y él lo desperdiciaba aterrando al chico.

-**quiero estar solo mocoso, es mejor que no pierdas tiempo y te vayas a ver con quien logras pegar una platicado, y que nos ayude. Te daré suficiente chackra como para una hora y media, más o menos. Recuerda que es nuestra última oportunidad no la desperdicies.**

-ya te dije zorro pulgoso, no moriré hasta no ser hokage- dijo de forma escandalosa.

-**me alegro por ti, pero vete ya!-** rujió la bestia

Y al poco tiempo el chico desapareció en un haz de luz roja. El zorro se acostó en el húmedo piso de la alcantarilla, con la cabeza acomodada en sus patas delanteras y sus colas regadas por el suelo. No podía creer que a pesar de lograr su cometido, al destruir a Madara, no pudo defenderse ante su último ataque. Se sentía el ser más estúpido sobre el manto de la tierra. No pudo hacer que el chico esquivara el jutsu y por eso ahora solo le quedaban 50 días de vida.

El más poderoso de los bijus atrapado junto a su carcelero, solo tratando por medios inútiles de sobrevivir.

-**que mierda!- **rugió a todo pulmón- _**no puedo creer hasta donde he caído por idiota-**_ pensó deprimido

La gran bestia roja cerró sus cansados ojos brillantes de desilusión tratando de descansar. Por más patético que se sintiera nunca lloraría, no lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora- _**eso jamás**_

_**·º·o0o·º··º·o0o·º··º·o0o·º·**_

_Me ha costado un mundo escribir esto. Pero eme aquí le he logrado! XD _

_Gracias a los que siguen la historia. Me encantaría que dejen comentario, solo como un regalo__** es mi cumple, **__ no es chantaje, solo lo digo por si acaso! Los quiero. Comente plis!_


	5. Chapter 5

Era una linda mañana en Konoha, los aldeanos empezaban un nuevo ciclo de labores, los refugiados de guerra eran reubicados por ninjas en casas coloniales en un nuevo sector de la ciudad. Todo marcaba un nuevo inicio lleno de esperanzas y sueños para una vida mejor.

En la mansión Hyuuga los miembros del bouke ya tenían algunas horas de actividad, era normal entre ellos que su día comenzara a las 4 da la mañana, arreglando el hogar, cosechandoverduras en el inmenso jardín, etc. Mientras que los jóvenes despertaban a las 5 para iniciar una rutina de calentamientos y ejercicios.

En los rostros de los niños brillaba la ilusión de convertirse en grades guerreros, para proteger a sus familias y servirle tanto a la aldea como a la matriarca del clan.

-Hinata-sama enseñara a los niños en la mañana o en la tarde- pregunto Neji a la joven al verla descansar de su entrenamiento

-creo que es mejor en la tarde, tengo asuntos que atender con el hokage y arreglar papeles con Hanabi-chan- contesto luego de tomar un trago de agua

-entonces yo puedo encargarme de ellos en la mañana- sugirió el joven

-es muy buena idea Neji-niisan, quiero que estos niños sea la muestra de lo que será el clan desde ahora- dijo muy complacida

- no pudo asimilar todavía lo que ha pasado- dijo Neji con expresiónausente

-entonces deberáhacerlo, porque desde ahora será lo que veras a diario- contesto con una gran sonrisa

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Hinata- sama ya todo el clan sea a reunido en el salón principal, como usted ordeno- dijo un joven de cabellos castaño y corto al cuello-

-gracias Abdalla, podrías llamar a Neji y Hanabi por favor?-

-en seguida señorita!-

Hinata preparaba los últimos detalles de una nueva ley. Paso una semana completa encerrada leyendo los archivos secretos del clan. Solo salía para comer, una reunión con el hokage y ver a Naruto, aunque estando con él siempre se le pasaba un poco el tiempo, mas logro su cometido.

-Hinata, nos mandaste a llamar?- pregunto Hanabi al posarse en la puerta abierta

- si! Por favor necesito que lean esto y me ayuden a que no tenga fallo- dijo entre nerviosa y emocionada.

Los chicos tonaron el pergamino y lo leyeron detalladamente, sus rostros pasaron de confusión por las actitudes de la matriarca a uno de asombro e incredulidad-

-etto… estas segura de esto hermana?- preguntó estupefacta la menor

-si!-dijo con toda tranquilidad

-hi… Hinata-sama esto se pude hacer…?- Neji dejo la pregunta a medio terminar

-lamentablemente no, no se puede Neji- dijo un tanto lastimera la chica

-no…no importa, lo importante es que se terminetoda esta locura- dijo el chico un tanto melancólico

-pero díganme, ¿tiene algún error?- dijo un poco expectante Hinata

-no… aparentemente no, no logro encontrar error-

-se ha vuelto muy buena con esto de mandatos y esas cosa, tiene una mente muy astuta Hinata-sama!

-gracias, pero todo es por el deseo de ayudar a mi familia- dijo muy contenta- nos vamos ya quiero darles la buena noticia

Así fue como llegaron a la sala de reuniones, al entraron vieron todos estaban sentados en cojines, cuando los demás los vieron hicieron una reverencia, posando sus frentes en el piso

-He aquí los líderes…- pero en vocero no termino de hablar-

-ya basta de formalidades- interrumpió Hinata dejando a todos sorprendidos- vamos al grano de una vez… Neji lee el pergamino-

-como diga Hinata-sama- el castaño se aclaró un poco la vos desenrollando el pergamino-

""_desde este mismo momento, dejaran de existir las diferencias entra el souke y bouke. Por consecuencia a esto se dejara de sellar a los miembros del bouke._

_Ahora todos gozaran de los mismos privilegios""_

Los murmullos llenos de disgusto no se hicieron tardos en escuchar por parte de los de la primera rama. Mientras que los del bouke no decían nada, tanto por el impacto de la noticia que los llenaba de felicidad, como la sensación de que todo sea una broma.

-estas quedando loca niña estúpida- dijo enfurecido Hideki

-más respeto a la líder del clan- dijo enojada Abdalla

-no me hables así sirvienta muerta de hambre! no sabes quién soy-

-vasta ya Hideki- exclamo molesta Hinata

- y encima igualada- contesto frio

-más respeto "señor", si desea ser respetado- dijo amenazante Neji

- qué miedo-dijo entre dientes el anciano- yo me opongo a esta estupidez, y me imagino que toda la rama principal también.

-claro que no, si mal no recuerdo mi hermana forma parte de ella y yo al no estar sellada- dijo con burla Hanabi- así que no toda la rama

-Neji lee lo que sigue- ordeno Hinata

-si… Hinata-sama- dijo un poco desconcertado-_ porque siento raro que me hable así?_

"" _si en todo caso no se pude detener el sellado, lo seguro a realizarse para conseguir la igualdad será:_

_Sellar también a la rama principal""_

-pero qué diablos crees que ganas con todo esto?-

-aparte de la felicidad de la mayoría y tu disgusto… nada!-

-si tan segura estas dime: que te hace creer que esta bola de inútiles no se rebelaran contra ti?- dijo de la forma más grosera que se pueda escuchar

-en primer lugar porque somos una familia, un clan, y yo no dirijo una dinastía de sanguinarios; si en un caso tú y los anteriores lideres lo fueron, no puedo dejar de admirarles por lo fuertes que son. A pesar de la frialdad que se nota en sus rostros, sus actitudes demuestran que no hay mejor ejemplo de tolerancia y lealtad.

- eso es porque han sido sometidos por el sello, quítaselos y veras- dijo Hideki como si tuviese la razón

-puede ser, pero yo quiero creer esto y confiar en ellos, sé que nadie me defraudara como yo a ellos- contesto aparentando tranquilidad, pero la posición de Hideki la tenía irritada

-entonces, no los defraudes y quítales el sello-

-bien sabes que no se los quitare-

-HAH, PUEDEN VER LO INUTIL QUE ES! ADEMAS NO QUIERE QUITARLES LA CARGA QUE TIENEN ENCIMA!- sedirigió a los demás miembros del clan.

Los miembros se sintieron entre desilusionados por Hinata y asqueados por lo hipócrita y sínico que podía llegar a ser Hideki.

-no se los quitare por la simple y sencilla razón de que tu modificaste el sello original, para afectarlos- dijo molesta Hinata

-como…por… como es…eso Hinata?- pregunto Hanabi

-resulta de que el sello no solo les provoca dolor al activarse, sino que también las ultimas 3 generaciones tienen el sello modificado que se adhiere al nervio óptico- suspiro cansada- por lo tanto al ser retirado podrían usar el byackugan con toda libertad, tan solo si vieran.

-cómo?- dijo Neji confundido

-que al quitar el sello pierden la vista, y sin ella el byackugan no sirve-

-acepta que no puedes contra mí- dijo de forma arrogante

-usted ya no es parte del clan- susurro lo suficiente mente alto para ser escuchada por el anciano

-tú no puedes hacerlo, soy el miembro más antiguo del clan, soy tu abuelo-

-no importa lo que diga usted no actúa como miembro del clan- dijo Hanabi

-sus acciones demuestran lo contrario a su palabra- acoto Neji

-perfecto! Échenme.- dijo con sarcasmo el anciano- pero esta me las pagan caro!- amenazó

-largo!- dijo Neji furioso

Y así termino ese ajetreado día

**END FLASH BACK**

Desde ese día las cosas entre las ramas se han suavizado. Ahora se llevan bien, aunque todavía hay uno que otro incómodo. Lo bueno es que esto ha sido para bien, ejemplo Abdalla: resulta que la chica tiene un enamorado de la primera rama, a quien su padre le prohibía acercarse a ella; bien puede que la chica no este enamorada de él pero han hecho un trato donde el pide cortejarla, con la condición de un tiempo de amistad.

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

-rayos, por fin pude llegar a la aldea!- suspiro profundo Naruto

-**como rayos fue que llegaste a la lluvia idiota**- dijo el zorro, que en ese momento parecía un pequeño cachorro

-ni idea, discúlpame por tardar tanto- contesto

-**mira que ya gaste demasiado chacra al transportarte, es mejor de que teapures**- dijo molesto

-sabes así te ves tan inofensivo, hasta podría decir que tierno- dijo con ilusión y ternura

-**veremos si piensas eso cuando despiertes**- dijo con malicia- **are que la rosita te golpee tan fuerte que no queras meterte con migo nunca, y por si te parece poco no dejare que mi chackra te cure**-

-jejeje. Solo es una broma- rio nervioso- pero parece que ya se te paso un poco el pesimismo

-**no te entusiasmes que no me convencen tus palabras**-

En eso dos personas traspasaron el traslucido cuerpo del chico.

-ay!- grito el chico- Shino sentiste eso?- pregunto

-no! Solo imaginas cosas Kiba- contesto el de gafas

-no es cierto, sentí un escalofrío, como si algo atravesara mi cuerpo- tembló el chico perro

-**esto se ve divertido, vuélvelo a hacer mocoso**- dijo el zorro con muchos ánimos

-quien dijo que nos apuráramos, que no gastáramos la poca energía que tenemos-

-**si ya te entendí-**

**-**he… Shino de casualidad no has visto a Hina-chan?- dijo un poco preocupado

-la verdad, no- dijo pensativo-

-me preocupa no saber nada de ella. Qué tal si algún loco celoso le da por hacerle daño-

-Hinata es fuete, inteligente y no está sola- dijo tranquilo

-debe ser ya que dijiste más de cinco palabras en una misma oración- dijo con burla

-Hinata es líder de su clan, se mantiene muy ocupada.-

-seguramente tendremos que hacer sitas para verla- pensó- será mejor que hable con su secretaria ahora para que nos dé una cita aunque sea para el próximo mes a eso de las 26 de la noche- termino de decir en carcajada

-puede ser- dijo el Aburame curvando apenas sus labios

Luego el rubio solo vio a sus compañeros alejarse por las concurridas calles de

-rayos perece que Hinata está másocupada que el hokage- dijo Naruto decepcionado

-**cualquiera está más ocupado que el pervertido enmascarado**- dijo con ironía

-será que podamos verla, aunque sea 15 minutos-

-**por qué 15 minutos, si en dos o tres se le puede explicar todo**?-

-porque tu no vistes la expresión que puso la vez pasada, se exalto demasiado; no quiero que se asuste-

-**todavía crees que te teme- **dijo con suspicacia

-no creo, ahora somos amigos, pero ella se sigue poniendo nerviosa y se desmaya cuando estoy cerca- dijo llorando patéticamente

-**eres un idiota**!** Increíble que no te des cuenta!-** se burló el otro

-darme cuenta de que?- pregunto haciendo un puchero

-**con eso no me convences. Mejor camina**- ordeno

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE

-Hinata, dime: en serio fuiste capaz de hacer lo que dices- dijo el enmascarado apartando la vista de su libro favorito

-si lo hice hokage-sama- dijo un poco nerviosa

-te das cuenta que te has ganado un gran enemigo- cuestiono

-sí, estoy consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos-

-pero también has ganado muchos aliados- dijo curvando

-podría ser pero aun así…- Hinata calla al instante de ser interrumpida

- Hinata chan, por fin te encontré!- apareció la silueta traslucida de Naruto frente a la chica tres un haz de luz roja- por favor no te asustes necesito que me escuches! Por favor no te desmalles!- Rogo el chico

-pero como rayo?- exclamo el enmascarado aturdido

-na… Naruto!- Hinata se puso tan pálida que denotaba tonos azules en su piel.

-oh! Kakashi sensei usted también me puede ver- dijo en susurros- así mejor! Necesito que me escuchen, no vallan a desmayarse, de esto depende mi vida!- dijo un suplicante

-**creo que ya es tarde, la chica perdió la conciencia y creo que el espantapájaros mojo los pantalones**- rio la pequeña imagen del zorro

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

Que tal mi gente?

Gracias a los que leen, por cierto:

**Peste21**, gracias por el consejo, creo que he logrado algo, pero tú me dirás si te he entendido! Y estoy esperando a leer durante la contienda, actualiza porfa…

**Kokii login, ** me fascina que te fascine; pero me fascinaría más que te fascine, que me fascine… que te fascine, creo que me enrede, pero la idea es esa! Jajaja

**Drak dragon Hades,** gracias por seguirme en esta historia, de la cual no tengo idea de cuál es el final! Jajaja. Tengo sospechas de algún enredo, eso lo aseguro ¬¬

Espero que les guste la decisión de Hina, no crean que con las ramas unidas se acabe el problema JAJAJAJA

Y que tal la forma que tomo el zorro? Imagínesela como a kirara de inu-yasha, nada más que rojo y más colas! Y en forma de zorrito no gato. XP

Gracias por leer y por fa… comentes si! T,T

LOS AMO, PERO SI NO OPINAN LO DEJO

Inner: no le crean está más loca que yo, está desesperada por terminarla y empezar otra. Pobre seguro desea no dormir como Gaara y pasar en la maquina día y noche


	6. Chapter 6

Que tal a todos he vuelto y les deseo un feliz año 2012.

Me siento triste pues no me han dejado comentario alguno, solo tengo 10.

Sé que yo no comento mucho, pero solo comento por dos razones: solo le comento a escritores que no tienen mucho público y son buenos, y a los que tienen y sus historias me emocionan; pero también porque no es mucho tiempo el que tengo con mi máquina y solo leo por el móvil, este por desgracia no me permite comentar.

Ya basta de explicaciones, disfruten del cap

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

- Hinata chan, por fin te encontré!- apareció la silueta traslucida de Naruto frente a la chica tras un haz de luz roja- por favor no te asustes necesito que me escuches! Por favor no te desmalles!- Rogo el chico

-pero como rayo?- exclamo el enmascarado aturdido

-na… Naruto!- Hinata se puso tan pálida que denotaba tonos azules en su piel.

-oh! Kakashi tú también me puedes ver- dijo en susurros- así mejor! Necesito que me escuchen, no vallan a desmayarse, de esto depende mi vida!- dijo un suplicante

-**creo que ya es tarde, la chica perdió la conciencia y creo que el espantapájaros mojo los pantalones**- rio la pequeña imagen del zorro

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

-no estoy soñando verdad- dijo Kakashi con la voz ahogada

-claro que no- dijo Naruto- todo tiene una explicación, no te asustes, que no soy un fantasma ni nada por el estilo-

-habla- dijo Kakashi ya más recompuesto

-lo que paso fue…

FLASH BACK

-maldito mocoso, si me muero tú te iras conmigo- dijo y apareciendo el Sussanno tras el- te sellare con la espada de Sussanno, a ti y a tus amigos-

- a ellos no les aras nada- rugió furioso.

Al instante sintió como nuevamente en modo Kyuubi era activado, no quería perder nuevamente a sus amigos, sentía que un fuerte instinto de protección recorio su ser, el fuerte chackra lo recorrió con más intensidad, pero algo más sentía, era extraño, una molestia en la vista, pero no le prestó atención

-**mocoso no dejes que te toque o estaremos acabados**- dijo es zorro dentro de el

-ya mis amigos lo debilitaron, ahora me toca a mí acabar con este loco- dijo esquivando un golpe- jutsu multiplicación de cuerpo- al instante aparecieron tres clones.

Al aparecer estos su mente se aturdió, por unos instantes se paralizo no sabía que pasaba, pero veía varias direcciones a la vez. Desvió su mirada a uno de sus clones y lo que vio le dio las sensaciones más raras de su vida, confusión y placer.

-así que al final si eras "el chico de la profecía"- dijo con burla el enmascarado- esto será más divertido

-ahora si estamos a mano- sonrió al ver activado el Rynnegan en los ojos de su clon

-no, yo tengo experiencia usándolo- dijo en tipo usando el elemento gravitatorio para golpear a Naruto

-y yo peleando con él, conozco sus puntos débiles- sonrió con satisfacción resistiendo el ataque, debido que mantener técnicas del Sharingan y Rynnegan a la vez significa gastar una cantidad inimaginable de chackra

-será la última vez que lo hagas - apareció tras el

-como hoy es tu fin- dijo tomando con fuerza la mano del tipo

-idiota- se burló al momento de posar la mano libre en la cabeza del chico y el Sussanno golpearlo con la espada legendaria

-puede ser- sonrió aun con el dolor, en el momento que aparecía un clon con un kunai de forma irregular en su mano, moldeo chackra elemental y lo convino con el del zorro para enterrarlo en el pecho del tipo. El choque de energía negativa y positiva entrando y saliendo del cuerpo era muy poderoso e inestable.

El cuerpo de Madara al recibirlo se retorció, deformó y cuando creyó que asimilaba el poder, se desintegro, pero su sonrisa no se borró al ver como con él arrastraba a su enemigo, que si bien no lo mataba su técnica [cosa casi imposible] lo aria el golpe de la caída al precipitarse por un barranco.

-NARUTO!- fue lo último que escucho el rubio

END FLASH BACK

-eso fue lo que paso en la batalla- termino de decir

-eso explica el coma en el que se encuentra tu cuerpo- dijo Kakashi

-**realmente, ya debería de estar muerto**- conto el zorro-** se supone que la energía del cuerpo fueron agotadas de inmediato, y que su alma debería estar sellada en la espada. La mía está sellada en el alma del así que resulta ser el mismo problema****.**** Pero parece que lo que sello una parte de su espíritu: su conciencia**-

-eso quiere decir que la técnica no fue realizada totalmente- dijo en tono suave- y el jutsu de Sasuke te ayudo

-que Sasuke que!- dijo el rubio exaltado

-si un jutsu que dice aplicar a sus víctimas para que mueran más lentamente- contesto con paciencia- parece que lo hace para alargar las torturas físicas

-eso quiere decir que Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea?- pregunto Naruto

-si volvió porque al fin entendió que luego de la venganza no queda nada, y porque no pudo romper el lazo que lo une a su equipo- dijo sonriente

-es decir que Sakura-chan esta con él?- pregunto ilusionado

-no exactamente, lo tengo de asistente de ella, Ino y Shizune por las tardes. Las tres lo mantienen limpiando el hospital, arreglando archivos. Le asigno misiones de rango D y C. y por las mañanas ayuda a Iruka con los niños del primer nivel de la academia - dijo entre risas- lo mejor es que pasara así durante algunos meces y yo lo disfruto mucho. Nunca debes despreciar las enseñanzas de tu maestro.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-eso me suena a venganza, por las veces que intento matarte- dijo entrecerrando la mirada con suspicacia

-no, es una reprensión por desobedecer- rio el enmascarado

-**me importa poco su relación, pero deben de saber que si estamos muriendo y que si no despiertan al chico, se acaba todo**- conto el zorro

-de que habla- pregunto Kakashi

-de que al zorro le queda energía para mantenernos vivos hasta para la segunda luna nueva que se aproxima-

-en 7 días hay una, eso quiere decir que tienen a lo mucho ente 30 y 40 días- reflexiono Kakashi

-no hay tiempo, después de eso no hay oportunidad- dijo más triste el chico

-pero como podemos despertarlos?- pregunto el peli plata

-**en la aldea del demonio debe estar la respuesta, porque si no me equivoco el Sussanno es una especie de protector enviado del mundo de los muertos****-**

-te refieres a donde esta Shion?- pregunto Naruto

-** si, donde está la niña, "yo veo tu muerte, no cambiaras el destino****".**- dijo el Kyuubi molesto- **en realidad, parece que tu destino si se encuentra en ese lugar**-

-además de la promesa que le hizo Naruto- menciono Kakashi alzando una ceja

-que promesa?- pregunto Naruto con toda la inocencia que existe

-ahora no recuerdas cuando le prometiste que le ayudarías a tener una hija?- pregunto Kakashi todo sonrojado

-yo no hice eso!- exclamo asustado Naruto

-claro que lo hiciste, ella te persuadió con las palabras exactas para acerté caer, y tu como un completo idiota le dices "lo hare, y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra"- dijo imitando la voz del rubio

- como me comprometí con un chica tan amargada?- pregunto con aire depresivo

-**a ti lo que te preocupa es no estar con la bella durmiente**- dijo el zorro

-yo?, ya dije que… nada mejor olvídenlo- contesto el rubio con un puchero y las mejías rosadas

-cual bella durmiente?- pregunto con falso desentendimiento Kakashi

-**la Hyuuga, quien más? Él? Jajaja**- dijo entre risas la bestia miniatura

-ya basta!- dijo Naruto

-mmm… que paso- dijo Hinata enderezando su postura en el sillón, en el que estuvo recostada durante su inconciencia

-Hinata, esto es muy importante- dijo Kakashi- Naruto ha logrado contactarnos con ayuda del zorro-

-hola Hinata-chan- hijo Naruto apareciendo de cabeza muy cerca de la chica

-Hola- contesto ella extrañada- estoy soñando verdad?- pregunto a Kakashi parpadeando y volviendo la mirada a Naruto

-no, si te fijas bien su cuerpo está formado de energía, casi como un fantasma- explico el peli plata

-**pero con la diferencia que aún estamos vivos- **agrego el zorro moviendo sus colas

-este es el zorro?- pregunto Hinata con interés

-sí, pero con un aspecto menos aterrador- contesto Naruto- parece inofensivo el demonio

-pero a mí nunca me pareció peligroso- dijo tranquila la Hyuuga

-**no te atemorizas del demonio más fuerte de la tierra-** dijo sacudiendo con violencia sus colas y mostrando sus afilados dientes-

-más que un demonio, pareces una deidad- dijo con una dulce sonrisa- además he leído en archivos del clan, que al principio los bijus antes de ser perseguidos para dominar su poder, eran protectores de las naciones y que formaban un lazo con una persona por su propia cuenta para llevar a cabo su misión

-**me caes muy bien niña, eres muy inteligente y sensata **- dijo es zorro acercándose a ella, luego con una cola delineo el rostro de la chica

-no haga eso Kyuubi-sama, me hace cosquillas- dijo estén risitas

Naruto y Kakashi solo se quedaban viendo la escena con una gola resbalando por sus nucas.

-desde cuando al zorro le caen bien las personas- pregunto Naruto

-**desde que conozco a alguien lo suficientemente avispada para tratarme como lo que soy **- dijo al instante- **pero eso sí, solo ella me cae bien. Niña para lo que me necesites cuenta con migo**-

-eso no se vale, a mí nunca me has dicho que me ayudarías sin darte algo a cambio, y eso que mis primeros años de vida fueron amargos por tu culpa- dijo deprimido

-**en primer lugar, porque tú eres un idiota y segundo ella en muy linda **- dijo con diversión

Tal pequeño comentario hiso que la chica se sonrojara y que el rubio hiciera una mueca de fastidio, sabía por dónde iban las intenciones del zorro, aunque no podía negar lo que decía.

-ya regresando al asunto- interrumpió Kakashi- quieren que envíe a un grupo de ninjas a buscar la forma de liberarte del sello.

-**no cualquier grupo de ninjas, solo los que tengan un lazo fuerte he irrompible con el **- conto el zorro-** en pocas palabras los que le puedan ver **-

-eso quiere decir que Shino y Kiba no comparten con migo un verdadero lazo-

-**no quise decir eso, te explico**- cerró los ojos un momento- **si tienes un lazo con ellos, pero tiene que ser algo más fuerte que el compañerismo **-

-con Sasuke y Sakura compartes un lazo de amistad muy fuerte que sobrepasa la hermandad- dijo Kakashi- aunque te haya tratado de matar, no lo pudo hacer por ese lazo-

-**Kakashi al ser alumno de… tu sabes**- dejo dicho en incógnito- **y al ser el asignado a tu educación y entrenamiento como ninja al ser un novato, se puede decir que es como tu hermano mayor**-

-de verdad?- pregunto el rubio con los ojos iluminados

-sí, cuando te dije me gustabas, no era en el sentido del que Sasuke le gustaba a Orochimaru- dijo con escalofríos- sino que, tu persistencia me hace quererte como el hermanito menor que nunca tuve

-y… por qué yo… puedo verle?- pregunto con voz entrecortada la líder Hyuuga-_ Kami, que no sepan que amo a Naruto!... pero que digo, si es más que obvio que me gusta. Seguro es otra cosa, porque seguro él lo sabe y debe de sentirse incómodo con esto… por qué solo pregunto estupideces?- _pensó aterrada y desilusionada

-_será que Hina-chan puede verme porque ella me gusta? gustar es poco- _pensó sonrojado el rubio-_ pero no puede ser, ahora es líder del clan, seguro no querrá nada con un simple jinchuuriki._

_**- este par de tontos enamorados, me dan asco. No puedo creer que no se den cuenta. Sí que el "amor" convierte en idiota a cualquiera, y a los idiotas los hace más idiota-**_

- tu lazo con Naruto es diferente, los dos han sufrido desde pequeños, han perdido a sus padres, han luchado para ser reconocidos, para proteger a quienes aman. Se podría decir que tienen vidas paralelas- contesto el hokage

-** yo diría que son una especie almas gemelas**- comento el zorro

Hinata no pudo contener el sonrojo que le provocaron las palabras del animal, así que solo escondió su rostro bajo el fleco de su cabella. Naruto por su parte no sabía que decir, pues obviamente se sentía confundido.

-yo…yo no soy q…quien para contradecirlo Kyuubi-sama, p…pero creo que exagera un poco- dijo col el rostro aun coloreado- Naruto-kun y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos- _aunque me duela decirlo es la verdad-_ pensó tiste la chica

-no le hagas caso a la bola de pelos Hinata-chan, tu y yo somos los mejores amigos

-y como hacemos para saber quiénes pueden ir a la misión?- pregunto Kakashi

-po…podríamos… llamar a re…reunión de forma individual a ca…cada uno…para saber quiénes ven o no a Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata tartamudeando- con el pre…pretexto de poner al tan…tanto al hokage

Al zorro y a Kakashi les dio compasión la chica y la forma en que hiperventilaba hasta frente a un "fantasma"

-eres muy inteligente Hinata-chan- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, muy cerca de la chica, que le produjo un gran rojo en el rostro

-**apártate de ella idiota**- dijo el zorro enredando una cola en el chico y arrojándolo lejos

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

**Bueno, aunque el capítulo solo tenga una escena creo que es muy importante para la que continua en la historia.**

**Sé que van a decir es un poco aburrido,****¡ pero por favor quiero que me lo digan!**

**Si no tengo por lo menos 5 comentarios, tendré que eliminar el fic. Ténganme compasión! X( **

**Por favor, y a la primera persona que me escriba el sig. Reviews le dedicare el sig cap, le juro que será súper emocionante.**

**Me despido, penp no sin antes decirle, suplicarles, rogarles: **_**dejen un comentario**_**! T.T **


	7. Chapter 7

Que tal mi gente.

En primer lugar quiero pedirles disculpas por la pequeña broma que os hice. creo que me he pasado.

Este cap. se lo dedico a **Hikari Witch** por ser la primera persona en comentar el cap. anterior y a mi amiga **Martha **

**Creo que ya no es necesario, pero qué más da!: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera Lee tendría un total cambio de look y Gai una orden de restricción. **

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

_-y como hacemos para saber quiénes pueden ir a la misión?- pregunto Kakashi_

_-po…podríamos… llamar a re…reunión de forma individual a ca…cada uno…para saber quiénes ven o no a Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata tartamudeando- con el pre…pretexto de poner al tan…tanto al hokage_

_Al zorro y a Kakashi les dio compasión la chica y la forma en que hiperventilaba hasta frente a un "fantasma"_

_-eres muy inteligente Hinata-chan- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, muy cerca de la chica, que le produjo un gran rojo en el rostro_

_-__**apártate de ella idiota**__- dijo el zorro enredando una cola en el chico y arrojándolo lejos_

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

-Yamato- llamo Kakashi con vos fuerte a su asistente

-dígame Kakashi-senp… sama- se corrigió

-necesito que le digas a cada uno de los ninjas de la generación de Hinata, que quiero un reporte de sus avances como ninjas en estos últimos dos años, de forma individual- Yamato asintió- también díselos al equipo de Gai y a Sai

-como diga Kakashi-sama- hiso una reverencia y desapareció tras la puerta

-**es muy bueno tener subordinados que no renieguen las ordenes**- se rio en zorro

-Yamato no es… bueno si lo es, pero también es un amigo- dijo con tono crítico

-seguro que es muy buen compañero- dijo sonriente Hinata

-también es muy bueno persuadiendo, más que nada por eso es mi asistente- comento- sin él tendría más papeleo en este escritorio que el que se recogería en un año de trabajo de los demás kages-

-a mí se me hace que el papeleo se lo encargas a él, mientras lees el libro naranja para pervertidos- señaló Naruto con la mirada fija en su maestro

-no es eso, para nada…- rio nervioso- lo que pasa es que si dejo que se acumule el papeleo… llama a Anko para ayudarme a trabajar- recordó, a lo que sudo frio.

-como ahora!- dijo la mujer entrando- la reunión se termina, Kakashi no ha tocado deberes desde ayer!-

-no te preocupes mujer, yo ya me pongo a trabajar!- dijo el enmascarado de forma aterrada

-más te vale!- contesto la domadora de serpientes, al momento de invocar un enorme pergamino que tenía la imagen de una carita feliz pegada, pero la carita cayó al suelo dejando ver la silueta de un cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de la cuenca vacía del ojo derecho.

-creo que…mejor me voy- dijo con la voz en hilo la Hyuuga- nos vemos luego hokage-sama

La chica salió de la sala aterrada, solo quería alejarse, los gritos de Kakashi se oían por todo el corredor. Al salir Yamato le regalo una enorme sonrisa, que lo único que le hiso pensar era que todos se estaban volviendo locos.

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

EN LA MANSION HYUUGA

Ya era pasada la tarde y Hinata leía unos papeles no muy importantes sentada en el corredor de la mansión que daba al jardín y al patio de entrenamiento. En el centro del patio se encontraba Neji enseñando a 5 niños lo básico del taijutsu de los Hyuuga.

-Neji-niisan, déjalos descansar, los tienes en actividad desde la mañana-

-disculpen niños, si he sido muy fuerte con el entrenamiento- les dijo el joven

-no se preocupe Neji-sensei- contesto una niña de 8 años, con el cabello azul, alborotado, corto. La niña se veía optimista, fuerte y muy cálida. Un espécimen muy raro entre los Hyuuga ya que su madre no era del clan. Los ojos perla tenían una tonalidad oscura, muestra de que la niña no era totalmente Hyuuga.

- Serien-chan tiene razón, somos tan fuertes como un biju- proclamaron a vos dos niños, que a no ser por el color de sus cabellos se diría que son clones.

Ichyru e Ichyju, dos niños, hermanos gemelos, de tez blanca, delgados, con un lunar en la comisura de su ojo izquierdo, heredado de su padre, grandes pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos blancos; la diferencia entre estos dos niños de 10 años era que, mientras Ichyju poseía un lacio cabello corto y negro, con mechones que tapaban su ojo derecho; su hermano lo tenía de un color gris claro pero de la misma forma.

-Hinata-sama tiene razón chicos- dijo de forma seria el menor del grupo, un niño de 7 años, de cabello largo castaño hasta la mitad de su espalda, atado con una cinta negra, al igual que Neji de pequeño. Su nombre es Kyo.

-chicos yo tengo hambre- comento una chiquilla de 8 años, morena; cabello a los hombros, negro, con mechones que caían en su frente de color azul. La niña tenía apariencia despreocupada. Aimaru.

-Abdalla trae té, rollos de canela para los chicos- pidió la joven matriarca a su doncella.

-Neji-sama, necesita algo?- pregunto cordial al joven

-un vaso de limonada, por favor-

-enseguida vuelvo-

-Abdalla-san es muy linda- dijo Ichyju

-pero nadie es tan bella como Hina-hime- dijeron las dos niñas con estrellas iluminando sus ojos

El comentario hiso enrojecer al máximo a la líder. Neji no podía creer hasta qué tonos podía subir de color la pálida piel de su prima.

-Hinata-sama seguirá usted el entrenamiento de los chicos, luego de la merienda?- pregunto Neji

-si- susurro con tranquilidad

-que les enseñara? Tal vez pueda ayudar!-

-taichí-

-taichí?-

-si-

-por qué?-

-porque necesitan relajarse, ya les has dado un fuerte entrenamiento- sonrió y Neji se ruborizo de vergüenza, es a niños a quienes entrenaba, no a ninjas- además de que les ayuda en la flexibilidad y tiene posiciones que te funcionan en un ataque de puño suave-

-otra cosa Hinata-sama… no se le parece raro que Hideki no haya intentado algo en contra de usted?-

-si… y lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de que, entre más tarde más duro puede ser el golpe. No quiero que el clan sufra por mis decisiones-

-aquí está la merienda- dijo Abdalla para llamar a los chicos- su limonada, Neji-sama

-gracias-

-chicos cuando terminen pueden descansar media hora, luego los quiero a todos aquí, les enseñare la danza del dragón-

-pero yo no quiero bailar!- dijeron los gemelos al tiempo con desgano

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

-señor aquí tiene lo que me encargo- dijo un hombre a otro mayor sentado detrás de un escritorio

-bien, déjalo y retírate-

Y el joven así hiso, dejo barios pergaminos en el escritorio de anciano y salió-

-con esto Hinata se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho y el clan Hyuuga se hundirá al igual que el Uchiha-

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-oye frentona, para que crees que Kakashi-sensei necesite estos reportes- (no es difícil deducir quien es…pero por si las moscas)

-no tengo idea cerda, Kakashi nos lo dirá, pero se inventa unas sus excusas patéticas!-

-Ino, Sakura!- saludo Tenten

-que tal Tenten- dijo la rubia

-ya llevas el reporte que pidió Kakashi?- preguntó la rosita

-bien gracias- contesto el saludo- si y no- respondió

-y eso?- cuestionó la Yamanaka

-si, porque ya lo tengo echo y no porque he quedado con Lee y Neji para desayunar, tenemos mucho que no compartimos, y luego iremos juntos a la torre-

-no vemos luego- dijo Sakura

-saludas a los chicos- dijo Ino sonriendo

-está bien!- les contesto Tenten emprendiendo carrera

…

-Adelante- dijo Kakashi luego de escuchar unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su oficina- buenos días Hinata!-saludo

-bu-buenos días… creo- dijo la chica al verlo con la cabeza enmendada con vendas, el único ojo visible morado, el brazo izquierdo enyesado y estaba segura de que tenía muchos golpes más en los lugares que no se le veía- se encuentra…bien?-

-si estoy bien no te preocupes. Son las muestras de amor de Anko- dijo entre dolido y divertido

-son una pareja sadomasoquista-susurro Naruto para Hinata

-ya veo- dijo ella

-que has dicho?- pregunto escéptico

-na-nada- se apresuró a contestar- aquí traigo el reporte que pidió-

-pero si ya sabemos que tu si puedes ver a Naruto-

-lo sé, pero que pasaría si los otros preguntaran por mi reporte?- no les diría que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo por mis deberes en el clan, si Choji los entrega.-

-buena idea- le dijo Naruto

-tienes razón, sería muy raro si solo tú no lo entregaras

Al momento se escuchó la puerta sonar otra vez

-adelante- dijo Kakashi

-que tal Kakashi…PERO QUE DIABLOS LE HISO ESO?-grito Sakura aterrada

-Anko-contesto como lo más normal del mundo

-CUANDO HAS DESPERTADO?- pregunto Ino feliz- pero si esta mañana no presentaste cambios, cuando te revise

-PERO QUE HACE NARUTO FUERA DEL HOSPITAL?- le grito Sakura

-dos más a la lista- dijo Naruto feliz

-que bien- susurro feliz la Hyuuga

-sa-Sakura… ese no es… Na-Naruto- le dijo la rubia asustada a su amiga

-pero que tonterías dices- su burlo la rosita

-es…es un FANTASMA- grito aterrada Ino

-fantasma?-

-sí, mira!- dijo la rubia sosteniendo la cara de su amiga para que viera al rubio- es casi TRASPARENTE- grito nuevamente sudando frio

-ti-tienes razón- dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga fuertemente, totalmente aterrada.

-**ya dejen la paranoia, par de ridículas**- gruño el Kyuubi

-que linda criaturita- dijo Ino tratando de coger al zorro

-**eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando entraste a la mente de Naruto**- dijo el zorro molesto

-tu… eres el zorro de las nueve colas, el Kyuubi, el biju más poderoso…-

-YA CALLATE CERDA- le cayó Ino

-**sigue siendo desesperante niña tonta-**

-y tu un amargado- le contesto la chica

-parece que se lleva muy mal con los rubios- le dijo Kakashi a Hinata

-ya dejen de perder mi valioso tiempo- les dijo Naruto muy serio y frio

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata un poco triste

-pero que amargado! Desde cuando tienes complejo de Uchiha?- pregunto Ino molesta

-que rápido se les paso el susto!- dijo con sarcasmo

-esto está mal- dijo Kakashi impresionado

-podríamos seguir, el tiempo corre!- volvió a insistir Naruto molesto

Y así Kakashi y Hinata explicaron la situación de Naruto a las médicos, el por qué, lo que puede pasar, y el resto de detalles.

-ya…entendí- dijo Ino de forma reflexiva- así que por eso es que nosotras formaremos parte del escuadrón de "rescaten a Naruto"- dijo muy contenta- es que soy una chica genial!

-en primera, que nombre mas ridículo para la misión…-dijo Naruto mordaz

-…y segunda, quien te dijo semejante mentira cerda- se mofo Sakura

-este equipo va de mal en peor- dijo triste Kakashi, su lamento fue tan bajo que solo Hinata quien estaba sentada frente a él escucho- soy el peor sensei que debe existir!

-no diga eso Kakashi-sensei todo volverá a la normalidad- le dijo sonriente

-eso mismo le dije a Sakura cuando Naruto y Sasuke se pelearon por primera vez enserio; que ironía!-bufo molesto consigo mismo- luego Sasuke se va, y nos trata de matar miles de veces

-tiene razón, pero Sasuke volvió a la aldea, el no darse por vencido es la clave- dijo seria Hinata

-cierto! No nos podemos dar por vencidos, si no hemos empezado el camino; menos ahora que Naruto nos necesita!-

Mientras la conversación de Kakashi y Hinata se lleva a cabo los demás se enfrentan en una contienda de miradas e insulto por parte de las chicas.

[}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{][}-{]

Que tal me quedo? Conste que lo escribí sin mucha inspiración- han habido cosas que interrumpen con mi imaginación, pero lo bueno es que cumplí!

**Hikari Witch**** : a** ti dedique el cap. por comentar primero, gracias por tu comentario, te cuento que también me gusta el descaro de Sai, el castigo de Sasuke no me inspire mucho, pero más adelante sufrirá un poquito más. En el Kyuubi si se me fueron todas, no pare de reír cuando se me vino la idea.

**Alucard19983**** : **que bien que te guste, tratare de mejorar siempre.

**peste21****:** que bien que le encuentre la idea, al principio ni yo sabía cómo continuarla. Y el como despertara del coma es una sorpresa del odioso e inestable destino, ósea, las locuras que decida mi cabecita.

**Hakudoshigle:** no te preocupes que tienes" yo te extraño…" para rato, saludos y cuídate tu también.

**Kuroi Hoshi: **lo único que puedo adelantar es que cuando se encuentren "se armara la gorda", disfrutaras de las locuras de Shion

**dark dragon Hades****: ** créeme hago lo que puedo la batalla se me hiso un rollo que ni yo entendí, pero solo era para darle un porque al estado de Naruto; pero que bien que te guste, tomare tu consejo, tal vez mejoro en los sig. Cap.

y otra ves les digo: **GOMEN NASAI, SOLO FUE UNA TONTERIA, NO QUITARE EL FIC POR NADA DEL MUNDO.**

**NO VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

**GRACIAS Y BENDICIONES A MIS LECTORES**


End file.
